What Was Left Behind
by Justagirl28
Summary: I can't believe how my life has changed. A few years I thought I had life figured out. I knew exactly what I wanted down to job I wanted and the woman I wanted to marry. Who would have thought I'd be standing next to her and her husband as I waited for Alex. Jose' x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I can't believe how my life has changed. A few years I thought I had life figured out. I knew exactly what I wanted down to job I wanted and the woman I wanted to marry. Who would have thought I'd be standing next to her and her husband as I waited for Alex. I stole a look at Ana she and Grey were having some private discussion. They have this way of making me feel like I was intruding on some private moment even we were all standing in the airport. I took a deep breath and turned away from the overly happy couple. I'd come to peace with the fact that I would never be with Ana, and I'd even become cool with Christian. We've even hung out once without Ana, but only once. This summer I'd taken time off from working in my second new studio to update my landscape portfolio. That's why I said yes when Ana begged me and my father to joined the Grey's summer vacation to Aspen. We planned on leaving today but something unexpected and tragic happened to Alex and that's why I'm in the airport.

I've known Alex since childhood. Our parents were close and were always taking pictures of us together. They treated me as if I was Alex's big brother, we laughed, played, and argued like kids do. I remember distinctively hating to hold Alex's hand when we crossed the streets. My mother, rest her soul, would snap at me and tell me I was being a bad boy. Alex's hands were always so sticky or spitty (a major thumb sucker). I smirked to myself at the times we'd shared.

"You're excited aren't you?" Ana gave me her award winning smile. I swear my pictures of her have made me famous, both her and Kate are very photogenic. There pictures and the profit I've made off of them are the reason I was able to build and my own studio. I have students that I teach and companies pay me to take pictures of their buildings or at their functions. I'm on the verge of becoming a very wealthy man and I'm just shy of twenty five. I think I'm doing pretty good. I'm no Christian Grey but I'll certainly do.

"Yeah, I just wish it was under different circumstances. I haven't seen Al since I was thirteen. The tragic death of Al's mother pushed Mr. Fuentes to move. He couldn't heal from the pain. Now he's passed away some say because he's heart was still broken." Mr. Fuentes was so nice, he owned a small toy store and would let the children play in the store he wouldn't mine is we tossed balls or played with the action figures. In hindsight I think the both him and his wife just enjoyed making kids smile.

"I could see how the lost of someone precious could cause that sort of heartbreak." Christian said grimly as he bestowed upon Ana and intense yet loving gaze. She took in an staggered breath and managed to roll her eyes at him. He chuckled to himself and placed his hands in his pocket. They always acted as if they had some big secret or some inside joke that I never understood.

"Yeah, and right now I really feel bad for Alex. It can't feel good knowing that all of her family is gone. I'm glad my parents decided to be her guardian. It means I can help her to get into a good college if that's what she wants to do. I just want to be there for her." I shrugged of the twinge of sadness that went through me. I didn't want to embrace her with sympathy. Her father died a month before she turned eighteen which meant she had to uproot her whole life to come back to Portland.

"I'm sure she appreciates it too Jose'." Ana rubbed my shoulder and her hubby didn't like it too well. I rolled my eyes at him. I hadn't made a pass at Ana in all the years they'd been married. He really needed to loosen up and get a life. The slight buzz in my left pocket shifted my attention away from my annoyance of Grey's behavior.

*I'm here where are u?*

*By the gate. We are waiting for you!*

Knowing she was close had me on edge. I worried that she was going to be depressed. I was curious how she was going to take going away for the summer and I was worried that she wasn't going to feel like being around a whole bunch of strangers all summer. In all honesty I should be like a stranger to her I hadn't seen her in forever.

"She's here," I stumbled over the two words. I started looking through the light crowd of people looking for her. I noticed that Ana and Grey had started their search for her two. I don't see how they could really effectively search they didn't know what she looked like. After a few more moments I hear a older yet familiar voice call for me.

"Josie? Is that you?" I whipped my head around to see _her_.

"Ally," I whispered, I think I was in a state of shock. For some reasons this wasn't how I expected her to look. I knew it was her though, she was the only person I knew with such an odd beautiful hazel green eye coloring. Her hair was long, full, and curly chocolate brown with blonde highlights and her skin was just a touch lighter than caramel. Alexandria Carmen Fuentes had grown up … and was beautiful. Whoa. I took a moment to notice the look on her face. She was tired and really sad, before I knew I was opening my arms to her and she rushed into them.

"Oh Josie," she began to whimper out tears. "I'm been trying to be so strong." She wrapped her arms around my neck as her sobs began to shake her.

"It's okay Ally, it's okay," I whispered softly as I held her and rubbing my hand in a small circular motion on her back. Poor Ally had been alone trying to deal with all this loss. She'd held it in waiting for the chance to let it out. The time was now; she could fall apart if she needed to. After a few moments she pulled away immediate and aggressively wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry," she croaked as she offered me an embarrassed smile.

"Don't be," I said and then remembered my manners, "Alex, this is Ana and Christian Grey, Ana, Christian, meet Alex Fuentes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So we're going to Aspen?" Ally asked for the third time she was trying process everything that Ana and Christian had planned.

"Mr. Rodriguez, Jose, Christian, and others love to fish up there. This will be the first time that both Teddy and Phoebe get to go up to the house. So of course everyone wanted to come and share in the fun." Ana was sort of rambling and Alex was frowning in confusion I think. Ana was throwing a whole bunch of names of people that had no faces in her mind. I was trying to gauge if whether or not she seemed excited or not. I decided that I should offer the girl an alternative.

"I could stay back. I want you to know that's it really important to Dad and me that you get settled. It's just that this was already scheduled and I thought you might enjoy the vacation." She stood in front of me with her arms crossed and her nose scrunched up.

"I'm not mad Josie, I can see where you'd make that assumption. I do need a break." Her stomach makes an embarrassing cry for help. "But not as much as my stomach needs food apparently." She chuckled as she covered her had with her stomach. "Can we make a stop?"

"Of course," Christian responded before I could even think to speak.

* * *

With a salad in tow Ally, Ana, Christian and I made our way to his private jet were my father and the rest of his family had boarded and were waiting on us.

"¡Dios Mío! It's so big! The plane is huge!" Ally was dumbfounded and I was annoyed everything that Grey had was impressing her. I now had nice things too that I knew she'd love but we were on our way to … why was I thinking this way why did I care?

"Hey Mr. Rodriguez, thank you for taking me in." Alex hugged my dad briefly. My dad suffered the same shocked expression I did upon seeing her. I nodded letting him know I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Of course Ally cat, there's no place I'd rather you be. If there is anything you need be sure to let us know." After exchanging pleasantries with my dad I introduced Ally to the rest of Christian's family. Just as we made our way to Kate and Elliot, Ava jumped off her dad's lap and tugged on my pants.

"Hi JoJo, look dolly!" She was always so excited to show me things.

"Oh wow what's her name?" I said picking up Ava and she giggled.

"Dolly," she answered as she kissed the doll. "Will you take snaps of her?" She asked

"Of course later I will take a snap of you and dolly too." She clapped her hand and squirmed letting me know she was ready to get down. She ran to her mommy and told her the good news. I could hear her yelling I get to take snaps later.

"You are cute with her," I didn't realize the Al was watching so closely.

"Yeah she's kind of adorable it's hard not to be adorable with her." I stated as I showed Ally the where we'd be sitting. I gave her the window seat and as she sat down she took a deep breath.

"You okay?" I asked as I grabbed her hand. She shook her head I was sure if she was just reaching for clarity or answering my question.

"Not really, I feel broken Josie, I feel like I'm living outside of my body right now." She whispered and she glanced at me with watery eyes and then quickly looked away from me outside the window. There wasn't much to see since we hadn't taken off yet. I quickly took my small camera from my pocket and took a picture of her. The tears streaming down her face and just the lighting on her face at that angle. I couldn't resist. As soon as the camera snapped she looked at me in horror. "Seriously! What have you never captured a depressed woman on camera before? Don't develop that picture Josie or a swear you're a un muerto!" She wiped the tear from her cheek and took her hand from me.

"I'm sorry Alexandria. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable you're right I should have asked." I whispered and she nodded and rolled her eyes. She was pissed at me and even that look on her face was worth being captured on camera.

"Attention everyone, we are about to take off. No turning back now!" Grey said as he took his seat beside Ana who was seat across from us. It wasn't until then that realized that Ana was watching me. I wanted to ask her what her problem was but not while Christian was around. We started to take off and Ana's focus was drawn back to her husband, and mine was on the urgent touch from Alex.

"I hate when planes take off," she complained and she gripped my hand.

"Me too," I said as I flipped my hand over so I could hold her hand. "I am really sorry Ally."

"Stop saying that …. I've heard sorry so much lately I'm wishing I could remove the word from the dictionary. I didn't mean to snap at you, but I'm a mess right now Josie, I'm an emotional wreck." She chuckled.

"Don't worry you'll heal with time." I smiled at her and smiled back but her eyes remained sad.

"You promise?" She allowed another tear to roll down her cheek.

"Yeah, I promise." She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She relaxed into me. I was glad I could offer her this. I was literally giving her someone to lean on. It didn't take long before she was asleep and the nodded off too. When I woke up Ana was staring at me again.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes you might want to wake her," she glanced over at Ally who had move closer to me during her slumber.

"I'll give her a few more minutes," I whispered. Ana nodded and smirked at me once more. I don't know what was going on in her head. A few more minutes and Ally would be in paradise I hoped that the drastic change in scenery would help distract her from her pain.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey here's chapter two! It took forever to put together. I just want to let everyone know that I'm fully aware of my horrible grammar. I want content based reviews. I've had betas but I'm an impulsive writer and I couldn't guarantee that I would post a chapter a month. Anyways, I hope you decide that you like and want to follow my story. Please read and review … no flames. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I never get used to coming to this house," Ana mumbled to her husband.

"Our house," he corrected her and placed his arm around her waist. We all loaded into Grey's mammoth of a house. Everyone quickly and with ease or familiarity except for Alex, who was taking everything in. She walked around the coffee table a few times before sitting on the couch. I had paused staring at her making sure she was comfortable.

"Dude you still helping me or what?" Elliot said bringing me back to the task at hand, unloaded all of our luggage.

"Yeah man I'm coming." Went over to Alex and stood in front of her and she frowned at me.

"What?" She raised her eye brow and her hazel eyes took me in cautiously.

"I would've stayed back with you, you know that don't you?" I asked for lack of anything better to say. "Are you okay with being here?"

"Josie, your line of questioning is a little moot at this point. We're here and this place is amazing, a little overwhelming, but amazing none the less. I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind." She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back on the couch. "My mind is tired of being on overdrive." She chuckled dryly.

"I know how that is when I lost my mom." I started to talk and she put her hand up.

"I can't deal with talking like this, not right now. Didn't that guy need your help?" She said looking past me to the open door. I saw Elliot grab a couple more bags.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be right back." She nodded and I went to help Elliot. He immediately handed me one of the bags he was carrying.

"We're not going to kill her you know," he mumbled as we walked back to the house.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at the poor girl like she about to bite the big one any second. She's here and safe you need to tone down the parental vibe you've got going." He said as we placed the luggage in the foyer, we both immediately went back to the truck to grab more stuff.

"I'm not her parent!" Elliot twisted his neck to look at me.

"Yeah, I know so stop acting like it." He handed me another bag. "Mia packs way too much for these trips!" We both laughed at all of the leopard suitcases that were still left in the back.

"I just, I remember Alex when she was little she was so different," I paused trying to find the right words without overstepping and sharing too much of Alex's personal business. "She had problems sleeping when she was a child among other things. I just want to make sure she's comfortable so that she doesn't have any problems."

"Problems?" Elliot was concerned and out of all of the Grey's he was probably the one to tell.

"She sleep walks and has nose bleeds, she used to have really bad anxiety." I knew she still had it because a week before she came, her medications had been mailed to my apartment. It was good to know that she was on top of that sort of thing.

"Oh man, wow, look I'll help you look out for her. You should really tell my mom too." I nodded he was right. I'd also googled some ways to comfort a sleep walker.

After we finished carrying the last of the bags in Elliot and I went into the living to find Ally sleeping. She seemed peaceful enough; she'd pulled the burgundy throw from the couch over herself and was out for the count. The rest of the group were all standing around the island in the kitchen talking and drinking champagne.

"Josie," Ana teased, "would you like a glass?" I nodded and left her to sleep.

"When she awakens I will show her to her room." Ms. Taylor informed me, I don't why she directed it to me. I wasn't her guardian my dad was. My dad just didn't seem as concerned as I was I guess.

"So how old is Alexandria?" Mia asked as she refilled her glass.

"Uh, she's 17 years old I think." I took a huge sip of champagne, man this stuff was good. I'm not normal champagne drinker I usually drink corona.

"She's really pretty; she's like a little doll. I want to dress her!"

"You want to dress everyone, Mia." Ethan added and she nudged him and shrugged.

"But that's because I have amazing taste, sweetie. I'm just trying to share my gift with the world." We all laughed at her statement but I think she was serious.

"We should go shopping tonight and pick her out some things!" Mia exclaimed to Ana who smiled at her but didn't say anything.

"Shouldn't you wait until Miss Alexandria is willing to go with you?" Grace asked as she came into the kitchen little Phoebe in tow. She immediately started reaching for Christian. Phoebe was most definitely a daddy's girl her little grey eyes would light up whenever he would coo at her.

"Come on little girl," Christian said as he stole his daughter away from his mother. "I bet you want a little bedtime story!" She giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'll be right back." Christian excused himself upstairs.

"Well, we should still go shopping tonight anyway!" Mia was directing her statement to Kate and Ana. "We can shop for ourselves tonight and then shop for little miss model tomorrow while to boys fish. Can we please go?" Mia bouncing up and down wiggling Ana's arm.

"But what about the kids Mia?"

"That's what you're husbands are for!" Mia declared and Ethan's eyes got big.

"That's most definitely not what husbands are for. If that's your belief you may never get married miss Mia!" Ethan chuckled and then finished his drink.

"I agree with you man!" I refilled his glass and mine too.

"You're right my Elliot is my partner in crime. He's most definitely not the babysitter!" Kate wrapped her arm around her husband and kissed him. He laughed and gripped her tighter.

"You can go if you want Kate, Ava and I will be fine."

"That's not what I was worried about husband!" She murmured as she kissed his cheek.

"You can do that anytime! The time to shop is now!" Mia huffed.

"How about I go with Alice and treat you to a little shopping spree on me?" Ethan conceded taking one for the team. Mia's smile stretched across her face.

"Okay let me go change and I'll be ready!" She kissed Ethan on the cheek and then ran upstairs.

"Quick let's disappear before she gets back!" Kate grabbed Elliot's hand and ran out the backdoor. I decided to take this time alone to talk to Grace about Alex's past conditions.

"Does she take medications for it?" Grace said as she looked back at Alex who was still sound asleep on the couch.

"She's still taking medications for her anxiety. I don't know if she's taking anything for the sleep walking. I just remember her father following her into the street some nights and picking her up gently and taking her back into their house. She used to have really bad nose bleeds too, that's all I really remember. I'm just worried because she has to be under stress."

"I'll help you keep an eye on her. We should wake her up and get her to her room." Grace and I both went over to Alex. She was frowning in her sleep. It made it easier for me to nudge her I hoped that I was waking her from a nightmare.

"Alex, you ready to go to bed?" She stared at me with groggy eyes.

"Josie?" She looked around and then at Dr. Trevelyan Grey.

"This is by far the most comfortable couch I've ever slept on," she chuckled as she stretched.

"Don't you want to get situated in your room?" Grace asked.

"I've already put most of your things away," Ms. Taylor had entered the room behind us.

"Oh, I just thought that I was sleeping on the couch. I know that you all weren't expecting me." Alex took the hair tie off her left wrist and put her hair in a messy bun.

"Oh honey there's plenty of room for you here." Grace placed her arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Thanks, so I guess I can get comfortable." She stood up and we all walked with her to her room. Her room was right beside mine. Her room was dressed in a neutral beige color with gold fixtures and bed frame. Alex looked around and was slightly in awe.

"This room is half the size of my old house!" She looked around and seemed kind of nervous about something.

"We'll leave you alone to get situated." Grace and Ms. Taylor left the room.

"Don't freak out chica, I'm right next door if you need me." I reached out and hugged her.

"I'll get lost in here alone," she giggled nervously.

"That's not possible because I'll always find you. Now get some sleep I think Mia wants to take you shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping? But I hate shopping?" She grumbled and she moved out of my arms.

"Well, all the more reason to get some rest so you can fake it." I kissed her forehead. "Buenos noches Bonita." She gasped at my words.

"Mi mama used to say that to me!" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I know she used to say it to you when you were a baby." I wiped her tears away.

"I miss her so much." She hugged me again. "Will you stay in here until I go to sleep?" She said as she led me to the bed. She got under the covers and I didn't. "Thank you Josie," she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You're very welcome." I moved her hair out of her face so I could witness her perfection. I'd wished that I had a camera. I would have to take her photo tomorrow. Her look was so angelic, so perfect. Anyone would be honored to see her in this light.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Late it's late and I'm tired. I'm trying to do the right thing. I don't want to leave Alex alone in a huge house at night with strangers. Not when she has openly admitted to me that she wanted my company. I just didn't want to crash in her bed. Unlike me, she'd had the opportunity to change into her pajamas, which consisted of purple way too short fuzzy shorts, and a white tank top. Her room was dark and the bed was comfortable, but for some reason laying here with her did the exact opposite of making me sleepy.

"Jose'?" she whispered answering the question that was in my head. She still hadn't gone to sleep. She lay with her back to me. "I can't sleep." She shifted and turned to in my direction. Her hazel green eyes studied my face. She rubbed her eye and the cradled her head to her pillow.

"Apparently, what's wrong?" She shrugged and smiled a little. She knew what was bothering her she just didn't want to talk about it. I sighed and rubbed her shoulder lazily. I really wished she would go to sleep so I could change. Maybe if I were in some sweats this would be a problem.

"I know what's wrong. You were being all lazy earlier sleeping when you should have been socializing!" I picked at her and she chuckled but I don't know if she really thought it was funny. Her eyes had sadness to them. She scooted closer to me and the action seemed taboo to me. It made realized how this would probably look to the unknowing eye. I scooted away from her and slowly retracted my hand.

"Josie, I'm not like these people. I feel weird here." She confessed. So that's what's bothering her. I was glad it wasn't about her parents. I would have felt compelled to console her. Even now, I still felt that urge, with such big innocent eyes it's kind of hard not to feel that way.

"I felt the same at first, but the Grey's are good down to Earth people who happen to have money," I said and she scoffed. She sat up for a moment and gave me her you've got to be kidding face.

"Please! This house, this isn't a house this is a hotel… five stars hands down!" She giggled and I couldn't but smile at her. God, her face was beautiful. I was like the heavens studied a portrait and modeled after her in its fashion. The only problem was I've never seen something painted quite so beautiful. I wondered if she'd ever considered modeling. She most definitely had the face for it. Her stature would be her only downfall. She was a short little thing and she was quite curvy, she was shaped like a vase or an hourglass.

"I want to take your picture," I blurted out, she raised her eyebrows in response. I'd wanted to photograph her since the moment I saw her get off the plane. It's the uniqueness of her eye color I want a close up and but in my gallery.

"Right now?" she asked as she began to bite her fingernails. I remember when she used to do that when she was little her hand was always wet, either from candy or her own spit. It made her hand very unappealing to hold.

"You still do that, huh?" She frowned as if confused. "Bite your damned fingernails!" I grabbed her hand and looked at her numby fingernails, so much for complete perfection. I looked at her perturbed face. She still came closer than any other female I knew. I looked at her fingernails they could easily be fixed. She wiggled her fingers and then tried to remove her hand from my grasps.

"Stop! Jose' give me my hand back!" I shook head and continued to examine every fingernail closely she did it to every single finger. "I only do it when I'm nervous, worried, or sad. I've had a lot of all of those emotions lately." Her eyes began to sadden. I squeezed her fingers a little to bring her attention back to me. Those beautiful eyes started to swell with tears. I prayed that she didn't shed a tear. I had to divert her attention from her loss. I wanted her to know that I felt she was family. I felt like she belonged her with me … and my dad.

"I know you're sad, but I'm still not giving your fingers back," I smiled and teased her playfully. "You have to cheer up so I can take my shot!" I said as released her hand and pulled myself off the bed.

"You have a camera in here?" She questioned only rising to her elbows. "That's very dutiful of you?" She said sarcastically.

"I have my cell phone camera that good enough for now." I clapped and then rubbed my hands together, "you are going to be my victim because I'm going to shoot you in the dark, with messy hair any all." I grabbed her arm and pulled her across and eventually off the bed. She groaned out a whine.

"Stop being a baby!" I said as I lead her to the window seat. I opened the blinds so the moonlight would shine through. She sat down and looked out the window. The illumination caused stripes to go across her face. I fussed with her hair, with all of her curls I would have expected it to be tangled, but I could run my fingers through it. Her hair was soft and now that I was this close to her I could take in she smelled flowery, like a rose. Just like an angel should smell and feel.

"Jose'?" I looked in her eyes once more and she was looking up at me. Her voice had lowered a couple of octaves and noticed a change in the sparkle of her eyes. There was a hint of something, something familiar something that I may want her to feel, but I shouldn't.

"Hmmm?" I was still stroking her hair. "Your hair is so soft." I was fueling the look she was giving me and I'm sure my eyes were sending a message of their own. A message of want, a message that was wrong, in this dark room. An energy was circling the room and I was dying to touch her face.

"Did you still want to take me, I mean, take my picture?" She was leaning into my touch. She was so alluring and I knew she wanted me. All I had to do was … what was I doing? Why couldn't Ally have come back the chubby little baby sister like girl I knew from the past. Why did she have to make me feel this way?

"Uh yeah, I want… your picture. Look back out the window again." She did as I asked and I took a couple pictures. "Now, look at me." Her look was seductive not intentionally but the desire in her eyes practically took my breath away. Then there was a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. There was also a hint of eager electricity in them.

"Do you want me to smile?" She arched her eye brow and I took another picture. Playful and seductive another priceless shot.

"No, just do what you feel any face you make is bound to be beautiful." She smirked at me and I took another picture.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She smiled but hid it behind her fingers that had now found their place back in her mouth.

"Don't bite your fingernails!" She stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed at least she took her fingers in her mouth. I stuck my tongue out back at her in response. This was a really mature conversation we were having. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. I felt like I had traveled back to high school. Maybe it was because I was sitting here practically flirting with a high school girl?

"What I'm not _beautiful_ when I do that?" She snickered. "You're funny Josie!" I took another picture this girl looked fabulous in every shot.

"I'm glad I make you laugh." I decided to put my phone away and sober the mood a little. She probably wanted to get back in the bed anyway.

"Yeah, and you have taken pretty good care of me today. Thank you Jose' for not thinking I'm basket case," she said and then let out a yawn.

"I don't think that you're a basket case because you're not a basket case. Now snuggle up with your blankie chica, time for the baby to go beddy bye," I said in my baby voice. She shuffled up and off the window seat and shoved me as she crawled back into the bed. I headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" She was sitting up in the bed staring at me quizzically.

"I thought you were ready for bed?" I questioned her with my hand on my hips.

"Yeah, but you aren't supposed to leave me until I fall asleep. You promised." She pouted playfully as she fought the smirk on her lips. I crawled back on the bed.

"And I'm not a baby by the way. In about half a year I'll be a legal adult!" She said with pride.

"About half a year?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"In eight months." She mumbled. Eight months! I thought she was a couple months from eighteen. "What's wrong?" I must've been frowning and not realized.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." I lay down and she followed suit.

"Me too …," she took my hand in both of hers. "Don't leave me before I fall asleep … you promised." She said as she started to drift to sleep.

"I'm not leaving Allycat," I whispered and she frowned.

"Don't call me that!" She grumbled into her pillow and I chuckled. "You know I hate that!"

"I know, I know," I chuckled. "Night Beautiful." She didn't say anything in response she kept her eyes closed yet smiled peacefully. I pulled my phone out one more time and snapped another shot. I looked my phone and then the real life woman, I mean girl, beside me. I was in trouble. Big trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daylight shined into my room and caused me to stir from my sleep. It took me only a moment to realize I wasn't where I was supposed to be. It probably was the traces of rose fragrance all over the sheets that I was now under. When I had I joined her in bed? I couldn't remember and why wasn't she here? Where had she gone? I quickly hopped out of bed and crept to the neighboring room. I looked in the mirror and the thoughts that I was having last night resurfaced.

"I'm in trouble … big trouble." I took my cell phone out of my pocket and looked at Alex's pictures. I shuffled through my luggage and found my laptop. I quickly uploaded the photos and called my assistant, Gloria.

"Hey Glo, I'm going to send you some pictures and I want you to print them and put them on my desk and them save the copy I'm sending to you info both of our work folder okay?"

"Okay, so you already went site seeing?" She asked making small talk. Gloria was five years older than me, but I wasn't stupid she wanted me. She kept asked me to go out and grab a drink with her and I was getting less creative in coming up things I had to do. I wasn't that she wasn't beautiful, she has short jet black hair, light blue eyes, and a slender frame. I just don't like to date people I work with. It makes things weird. Together we had made each other very wealthy and she had been there almost from the beginning.

"No not yet Glo, I just saw something that caught my eye and decided to get it on camera. How's our baby doing?" She chuckled and sighed.

"The gallery is still here buzzing the way you left it. I'll send you some pictures of the new art studio tomorrow when I go check on the renovations."

"Okay," I had sent the pictures and was now looking up ways to know if you're a pedophile on Google.

"Whoa Jose', you said that you'd found something attractive not someone. Who is this?" Gloria tone was shock and slight perturbed.

"That's Alex," I murmured, not really wanted to engage in the conversation any further. "Around what time were you planning to send the pictures tomorrow?" I asked trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"Oh the kid staying with your dad," she breathed relieved for some reason.

"She's not a kid and she's not staying with my dad. I told you before I left that she was probably going to end up at the loft with me. My dad lives further away from the accredited high schools and colleges in the Seattle area. I want the best available to her after all she's been through." There was a silence between us after that.

"You're the one who called her a kid before you left … she's a very beautiful young girl Jose'. She's not a woman." She warned me. The one thing about Gloria was at times she knew as well as I knew myself. "Even if she looks like one she's not."

"Stop talking Glo!" I was about to hang up on her.

"I will after I say this. You are one of the few artists in the world that has gotten it together and is now a millionaire before death. I love you dedication to your creative Jose', I don't want to see you piss it all away because you have an itch to get in some teens panties! She is jail bait you understand!" I grumbled and the hung up the phone. I knew what she was she was a friend. That's all. I never said I wanted any of those things from her. I decided to grab a shower and cool off before joining any of the others downstairs.

I cut on the water so that it would be blazing hot. It would take my mind off the stupidity that Gloria had now placed in it. I stripped down to nothing. I'd have to thank Christian for telling me about Claude, I was never scrawny, but thanks to this dude I had the washboard abs. Plus, the extra definition in my upper arms made my crucifix tattoo look one hundred times better. I hopped in the water and it stung before it began to relax my muscles. I let out a deep breath and my thoughts started to wander somewhere they shouldn't. I quickly diverted my attention with work. I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go first to capture new landscape portraits for the art studio opening. The studio was going to also be a place where I could both work and teach students photography. There would be a gallery in the front of the building displaying all of our work. I already had over a dozen students chomping at the bit for the opportunity. I wanted all new work for this place. I wanted pictures of her, in that place.

A big question then flashed in my head. How was she going to be able to live with me if I felt this way? How was I going to let go of this fascination? I would ask my dad later today if it is okay for her to live with him. I know I was excited about the opportunities her being in my district would open, but I wasn't sure I trust myself to live with her alone. Then again, I could be grasping at straws. There's no guarantee that she really wants me. She might have just been vulnerable last night, or I could've have been misreading her gorgeous eyes. I shut the water off the shower was relaxing but didn't work as far as taking my mind off her.

I made my way downstairs expecting the majority of the people to be gathered in the living room. The only people there were Ana and Christian. Something tells me they thought they had the house to themselves. They didn't seem pleased by my presence.

"Where's everybody?" I asked ignoring their intimate positioning. Ana was straddling across Christian's lap, she quickly adjusting to a more appropriate positioning.

"Out," Christian said bluntly, "why aren't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I had a rough night," I comment as I went into the kitchen for orange juice.

"I bet … Mrs. Taylor said that she didn't need to fix your bed this morning," Ana smirked as if she knew some secret.

"I slept in the room with Alex. She was uncomfortable staying in her room alone." I took a sip of my drink and then asked the obvious question that burning in my mind. "Where is she anyway?"

"Mia captured her earlier this morning. They did yoga together and then went shopping," Ana answered. "I'm glad you brought her Jose'. You gave Mia a new toy to play with." Ana laughed and snuggled closer to Christian.

"She didn't seem to mind. She's first person I've met that seemed to have as much energy and my little sister." Christian said as he tucked Ana's hair behind her ear. I had to get away from all of the PDA it was too sickening sweet for me to stand.

"Have they been gone long?" I asked looking towards the door. "Never mind I'll just call her." As soon as I went to call her the front door opened and Mia saying something to Ally in French I think.

"If you have to go to the bathroom, then go." Ally giggled.

"You're almost fluent! That's amazing!" Mia clapped and Ally shook her head. Both Mia and Ally came in wearing new practically matching outfits. I noticed that all of Ally's beautiful curls had been straightened and her hair was put up in a high ponytail. They both work skin tight black denim with pink shirts only differing in color. The both looked good, but I preferred the Ally I saw yesterday to this one.

"I understand more than I can say. I already have an accent so some of the words refuse to come out right." Ally put the bags down and they made a thud sound. Mia must have gone crazy with her credit card.

"What made you decide to take French?" Mia asked. Ally looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Josie? Thanks again for last night. You snore by the way." She came over to me and hugged me briefly. I placed my hand on her back. She smelled of roses beautiful roses. The shirt was so soft. She was so soft.

"I don't snore. You must've dreamt that little detail up!" She giggled and gave me a yeah right look. Mia was studying us so I took a couple steps back and grabbed a couple of Ally's shopping bags. "I'll take these to your room Miss." I chuckled.

"Why thank you good man!" She tried to say with a French accent.

"She I have a horrible accent." She turned to Mia.

"So why'd you take French?" I heard Mia ask as I made my way to the stairs.

"I already know speak Spanish, I had to take a foreign language so it was either French or German. I have no desire to go to Germany." I chuckled at her response I went upstairs. I took French too for a couple of years but I couldn't remember any of it. I took it for the same exact reason.

I made my way back to her room and looked at some of the clothing that she had bought. I think she had the most outrageous transformation on. Everything else seemed to be denim, sweater, and boots. She had bought so tee shirts and a couple of very thick journals. In another red bag I found … underwear, not just underwear but lace all sorts of lace, thongs no less. I quickly threw that bag to the center of her bed. I tried my hardest not to envision her in them. I would have to ask that Mia never take Alex shopping again. I was angry about her hair. What the hell had she done to all of my beautiful curls?

"Hey," I jumped at Alex's appearance in the room.

"Hey yourself," I commented I felt I'd been caught with my hand in the cookie drawer.

"You didn't say how you like my outfit?" She said as she spent around.

"It's nice."

"You don't look like you think it's nice?" She pouted a little, "What don't you like?" I took the opportunity to examine her body. That was most definitely not a seventeen year old body. I groaned inwardly and she stood staring at me waiting for an answer.

"It looks kind of stuffy and … I like your hair curly." I was honest.

"Hey, at least I got her to get jeans. She wanted me to wear a skirt. I don't do skirts by the way. I'm not that girlie. I actually like the hair." She said pulling it down. It now had layers and now hangs just above the small of her back. "Curls aren't the easiest things to manage. It will only be able to stay like this for a week and then the precious curls will return Josie." She chuckled and then her face became nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I was confused by her quick change in temperament.

"You were looking through my things," she said as she picked up the red bag that I'd thrown on the bed. She looked in the bag and not at me. "You don't like them?" She picked at me with inquisitive eyes.

"What?" My voice was low. She put the bag back down and stood right in front of me. My body became anxious. Dread and desire caused my heart to pound above what was allowable for this situation.

"Jose', last night you held me in your arms with your head nuzzled right here." She pointed to her neck. "I've never felt so…,"

"Alexandria, stop!" I went to leave the room.

"No you stop!" I froze in my tracks and looked at her. She approached me once more and grabbed both of my hands. She took a deep breath. "There's something about you, that makes me feel … different. Grown." She took my arms and placed them around her.

"Alex," I whined. I couldn't believe she was doing this. I couldn't believe that she was this forward. Her hands traveled the lengths of my arms and found their way into my hair. Her touch was extraordinary it was so soft and light but caused a stir within me that made me want to devour her. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?" She rose to her tip toes and rubbed her nose against mine, her body flushed against me. She was toying with me. Both of our breathing was staggered. Gloria's words of jail bait rang through my head; jail may be worth a kiss from this angel's lips. I leaned in and the door opened.

"Mr. Rodriguez, Miss Fuentes lunch is just about ready. She stared at us alarmed by what she almost saw.

"Okay, thanks Gail," I said and gave her a small smile and she left us. I loved Gail she reminded me of my mother. What I could remember of her anyway. I didn't how she was going to feel about me seeing this. I slowly took my arms from around Alex and immediately a feeling of emptiness washed over me. I'd never felt that with any other woman. Even though Gloria said Alex wasn't a woman, that's surely how she felt.

"Alexandria, you can't do what you were trying to do. I am your friend and that's all, understand?" I tried to sound though and authoritative, I'm not normally that type of person. I needed to be clear because I knew I didn't have enough strength to resist her.

"I just thought," her eyes became tearful, "you know what never mind." She stormed out of the room and away from me. Maybe she was going to have to have to hate. I sat down on the bed and tried to compose myself before going downstairs. Why couldn't the girl have been eighteen?

"If she was eighteen there would've been no reason for her to come here." I murmured and then covered my face. I couldn't see any way around this. I had to stay away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day two consists of hiking with the Grey's I was planning to take the opportunity to get some landscape shots. However, nothing I was seeing was motivating me to take one. It was probably my mind was locked away at the house and focused on hazel green eyes. Alex decided to stay at home with my dad, the Ms. Taylor, and the kids. I knew she probably stayed so that she didn't have to deal with me. Mia practically begged Alex to come, but she stuck to her guns. She was going to have to hate me. I was walking behind everyone I really wasn't in the mood to talk either. Honestly I just wanted a redo, I wanted to go back to airport and start over. To make sure that my brain is focused on nothing but business and giving the girl shelter for a few months.

"For eight months," I grumbled. I paused and took a picture it just did it to do it. I was at an angle where I could see the water and the sun shining down making the water look like it was shimmering. I moved closer and took another picture. I planned to come back another at sunset, the picture would have a completely different feel.

Just as I started to walk the path again, I noticed Elliot and Kate coming towards me. I thought they were going to past me and go about their business but apparently they had something to say. I stopped and looked at Elliot and then Kate. "What?"

"I wanted to ask the same question, dear old friend of mine," Kate questioned me with her hands on her hips. "I know you can walk faster than you are. You're being extremely anti-social."

"I'm sorry Mrs. T-Grey, but I'm trying to work," I murmured and she frowned at me.

"How long have I known you? You can talk and work, you do it all the time, but you're acting like you're mad at the world. What happened?" I took a deep breath and allowed my Nikon to rest on my chest.

"It's nothing I'd like to share, Kate, thanks for coming back to check on me though." I make an effort to pick up my face and mood. Kate narrowed her eyes at me she was always trying to read people. It was one her annoying characteristics. It would be best if I just snapped out of my funk and played the role. "You two get together I'll take your picture!" I held up my camera and wiggled it in the air. Kate was easily distracted anything that included her getting close to Elliot caused her to go to mush. After a few shots they were kissing in front of me and I quietly continued my hike.

I could see Ana in Christian in the distance. He was holding her hand, he was always holding her hand, and I was normally jealous of his connection to Ana. However this time I was jealous for a whole new reason. Something as simple as taking the hand of someone you love is beautiful. I wanted that. This hike was long and boring. I was quickly realizing I wasn't where I wanted to be. Why was my urge to be around Ally so severe? I decided that this would be a good time to jog, maybe if the hike was a bit more challenging I would be distracted from my thoughts. My jog quickly became a brisk run, within a few minutes I had caught up to Christian, Ana, Ethan, and Mia.

"Hey," Ana called out and I stopped.

"Sup Grey?" I asked and Christian smirked at his wife. I knew he really like when I called her that.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you got any good pictures." Her face carried the same concern that Kate's did earlier.

"Not really, I'm really not motivated." I mumbled. "It is peaceful out here though." I was grasping for things to say. I really wanted to be honest with Ana, I needed to talk through some of my thoughts with someone. I needed some clarity from someone that wouldn't judge me. Ana usually gave me that support; it would be hard to pry her away from her husband though.

"Yeah, I love it out here. I told Alex, she'd love it too, but she's pissed about something." Mia glared at me. "She wouldn't give me any details."

"I don't know what biting her either … except the obvious." I shrugged.

"The obvious?" Ana asked confused.

"The death of her father, uprooting her life, and being surrounding by a whole bunch of unfamiliar things." I looked down at my feet. I knew that wasn't the real reason, she was pissed at me.

"I know she's been through a lot. I told her yesterday to think of this as an unexpected vacation before she goes back to college." Mia was getting ready to start ramble about something I really didn't care about so I interrupted her.

"What do you mean go back to college? She's gotta finish high school first." I corrected Mia and she scoffed at me.

"Jose', have you talked to the girl at all? She finished high school when she was fifteen. She's a sophomore in college. If you would actually talk to the girl instead of staring at her like she has two heads." Mia rolled her eyes at me and placed her hands on her hips. "She's really smart." I clenched my teeth I was offended and I couldn't think of any way to redeem myself. I wanted to know what she was studying. I wanted her to talk to me like she had Mia, I was jealous of Mia and mad at myself by being overwhelmed with her looks that I wasn't really taking the time to get to know her. Who knows maybe if we talked more I would realize that she wasn't what I wanted in a woman.

"You shouldn't stick your nose into things that aren't you business Miss Mia," I spoke at a whisper.

"It's kind of obvious, everybody has noticed your attachment to her." I looked to the others who gave me a sympathetic nod.

"Well it's not what you think, I am an artist … I am affected by beauty. The girl is beautiful and muse worthy, but I'm not … I don't want her." I lied. "Are we going to finish the walk?"

"This is pretty much the end; it's time to head back." Christian said before we all started back down the trail.

* * *

When we got back to the house the first thing I see is Gail and Ally in the kitchen. Ally's hair was all balled up on top of her head, she was wearing a black apron and looked very … domestic. She was stirring something and laughing with Gail. She seemed slightly alarmed when we all returned.

"Something smells delicious?" Ethan commented as he plopped down and picked up his niece who was coloring in the living room.

"Miss Fuentes was showing me how she makes her melting brownies." Gail offered. "They should be done in about ten minutes."

"And I made dirt for the kids," Ally added, "I like cooking it's so relaxing."

"Yes chocolate is exactly what we need after hiking," Mia nudged Ally.

"Yeah that and Sangria, trust me wine and chocolate can be very delicious together." Both girls giggled.

"What do you know about wine?" I asked playfully and every bit of happiness drained from her face.

"We need to talk." She glared at me and Mia tried to stifle her smirk. Ally stepped from around the island in the kitchen and pulled me towards the sliding doors that led to the patio.

"Ally, you promised you teach how to make your Sangria!" Mia whined.

"I won't be long it only take a few minutes to make. I'll be right back." She looked at me again, "come on." She took a seat and I followed suit. We were silent together for a few seconds and she picked at her fingers.

"I talked to your father earlier, I know you wanted me to stay with you, but I want to live with your father." She murmured, she continued to focus on her fingers and then began to bite at her thumb nail.

"I wanted you to be able to go to a better school, but Mia informed me that you have finished high school." I was trying to a little information out of her but all she offered me was a nod. "And that you are going to college." I narrowed my eyes at her. She looked at me and smiled slightly.

"You act as though I've shared secrets with her. If you'd asked me I would have told you too, all you seemed interested in is taking my picture. I'm more than just a face." She scoffed and then chuckled a little.

"I know." Well, I was certainly learning anyway.

"Do you? I was fat the last time you saw me. I was fat through elementary school, my dad put me in gymnastics and I lost weight. I switched from gymnastics to dance, and middle school and high school people started treating me differently … all because of the way I looked. I don't like being treated differently and I don't like getting my picture taken." She snapped.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. It never dawned on me that she wouldn't like it. I just assumed that all girl's liked being photographed.

"It's not your fault, I didn't tell you. I also wanted to apologize for … yesterday. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I have no clue what came over me." She giggled off her embarrassment.

"You couldn't help it … you see … I have this face that drives women crazy!" I teased and she laughed harder. I loved seeing her beautiful hazel eyes bright and happy.

"Yeah, it's a pretty decent face I suppose," she said as she examined me, "except your eyes are too close together." I gasped and she stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same. "I better go back in before Mia looks for me. She thinks I'm her doll baby or something." She shrugged, stood up, and then stretched.

"Hey Al, I want you to come live with me. I just think you'll like it better." I was being honest. My loft was way more comfortable than my dad's house and she'd have more privacy.

"Will I now?" She propositioned me with her hands on her hips. The site of her this way made my mouth go dry. This was not a very sound decision on my part.

"Yeah, just think about it." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Josie, you know I'm thinking you might have a touch of the bipolar. Yesterday you were all stay away from me and don't touch me, now you want me to move in." She sighed and shook her head. "I'll think on it." She mumbled loco as she entered the house again. I leaned against the rail and looked over the terrain, the sun was bright and the rise and fall of the mountains made shadows that created new dimensions to the land, it was beautiful, I took a picture.

"That's going to be a good one." I couldn't help but smile to myself. Just talking to that girl had made my whole mood shift. What was happening to me? Or would I have enough power to stop it or at the very least postponed it for eight more months?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

An hour until sunset, I packed up all of my cameras and other equipment. I was excited this would be the first time I really went out in search of scenery for my new gallery opening. I wanted everything to be perfect. Elliot and Gia had done an excellent job on finding a location and construction. Now all that was need was new and fresh pictures. I wanted Ally's pictures to go up in the studio, but I was going to have to run it by her. It still mystified me that she didn't like being photographed. I zipped up my last bag and was greeted by a faint tap at my doorframe. I turned to see Ally standing the frowning with her arms crossed.

"Going somewhere?" She arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. She was wearing tight dark denim paired with a crème scoop neck top, and her now straight hair was up in a ponytail.

"I thought you were playing with Teddy?" I said as I threw one of the bags over my shoulder.

"I was. He said mommy and I took him to her." She shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to take some pictures for the new gallery opening," I murmured as she stepped closer her eyes piercing into mine.

"Really I'd heard about the one studio you had. You're opening another?" I nodded. "Well, tell me about it." She shoved me a little.

"Well, I want to teach photography. This studio will give me the opportunity to mentor aspiring artists and showcase their work. I know from experience that it can sometimes be hard to find places to showcase your work for profit. I just wanted to give back." I shrugged her eyes were wide with admiration.

"Wow Jose', that's so …," she shook her head and then focused. "Is it going to be just for photography or will you showcase sculpture work and paintings as well. I think you could profit more yourself by adding different types of art." She added and I smirked, Gloria and I had this discussion recently and I was still mulling it over.

"I like the idea of having different styles of art in the studio. I'm partial to sculptures over paintings though." I answered her question of why before she could form the word. "I could never sketch or paint well … I call it artist envy. I can mold clay and things of the like but I can't draw."

"Drawing is easy Josie," she murmured softly, "I sketch a little not enough to be considered and artist. I like fashion so I draw dresses and things of the like. I draw dolls because my dad created toys. I'll show you my sketch book one day." I scrunched my nose up at the little vixen.

"You seem to be a girl of many talents." I smiled at her and she hunched her shoulders.

"Really, I don't think so. My dad always said I had a keen eye for things and I'm always curious." She said picking up one of my bags. "Can I come with you or you one of those artists that like to work alone?"

"Sure you can come. I'm not really sure where I'm going anyway maybe you can help me find a spot."

* * *

We ended up back at the spot I'd photographed earlier today. I wanted to see if the moon caused the water to sparkle and create a trail that led to sore.

"Es tan hermoso," she said a barely a whisper exclaiming the lands beauty. I nodded and set up my camera for some shots. I decided to go old school so to speak and used a film camera, Fujifilm GA645, my pride and joy it took my forever to find this camera**.** I stood back and took a couple of shots. The great thing about landscape pictures is that you don't have to change or move anything. I just press the button and save the experience easy. I moved to a couple of different spots to get different angles and then I was done with this spot. I looked at my voluntary assistant who was staring at me as if I was a book to be studied.

"You really enjoy this, huh?" She asked and I nodded a response. I placed my camera back in its case and the case back in the bag. We traveled the path that the Grey's had traveled earlier. We walked slowly every now and then our arms would touch. It was such a peaceful night I think we were both enjoying the silence and the beauty around us; it was the most comfortable experience I've ever shared with anyone.

"So college …," I started to break the stillness between us. I wanted to take this experience to get to know her better.

"Yep, I'm a business major, accounting." She said dryly and I chuckled.

"You sound so excited about it." I purposely nudged her and she smiled a little.

"I'm not really doing it for me. My dad wanted me to do something that he knew would secure me financially in the future. I'm okay at it I make As and Bs. Plus, I still have time for what I really love … dance; by the way I need to find a dance studio around here." She commented and I nodded.

"I think there's a couple about twenty minutes away from the loft."

"What about from your dad's house?" She asked.

"You're still thinking about staying with him?" I noticed my voice out a little higher at the end.

"Yeah, I don't want to cramp your style Mr. Rodriguez. Besides, things are weird between us." She stated matter of factly.

"Weird? I wouldn't say that."

"I would. I've never felt so odd around a guy before. This morning I couldn't stand you and then when you came back I was so happy to see, but I was still pissed at you for turning me down. I let you photograph me which was weird, I usually put up a fight, but part of me … most of me wanted to please you. I don't act myself when I'm around you." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked to the ground.

"I haven't been thinking with a level head either. I think we are both just a little out of sorts because things have shifted in our lives. I don't think that means things are weird between us or that we can't live together." The more I spoke the more I realized it would really bum me out if she decided to stay with my father. I would be at his house almost every day if she did. She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I don't think you realize what you're asking for." Her tone told of warning.

"I want to help out my childhood friend. I want to be there for her, that's all I want. Please stay with me Alexandria." She rolled her eyes and took my hand.

"Are we gonna finish this trail or what?" We continued to walk and get to know each other. I stopped only once more to take a couple of shots. I noticed that she hadn't answered my question meaning she was still undecided. I would have to work to let her see that we could do this. I have left my intention of needing to stay away from her. I would be hurting myself by trying to keep distance between us, and I'm not for inflicting pain on myself. I would make her see that we could be friends, just friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning I awakened in the right room I placed my arms above my head impressed with my self control. My smug disposition was short lived as I felt the bed move beside me. Ally was sleeping peacefully beside me with her back to me. I rose to my elbows and tried to clear the fog from my brain. I remember taking many pictures last night Ally and I traveled to several places. She actually got the taxi driver to stop so that she of the road so that I could get and shot in the middle of the street with all of the corner lights on. It was a good shot she got out of the car too and stood beside me giggling as I took the shots. Her eyes sparkled as she looked around and searched with me. We didn't get until way after midnight but I didn't remember her getting into my bed, or coming into my room for that matter. After a couple of minutes of examining her back she murmured something in her sleep and then shifted so that she was now turned towards me. She lazily returned to the land of the living rubbing one of her eyes.

"Morning," her whispered with her voice was raspy and still traced with last night's sleep.

"Hey," I smirked as I raised my eyebrow at her with curiosity. "Did the baby have a bad dream?"

"Shut up," she murmured as she sluggishly hit at me. I caught her hand and held it at my chest and played with her fingers. I liked waking up and being able to pick at her. "I don't like sleeping in that room alone, it's too big. I could get lost in there." She giggled and buried her face in her pillow.

"I'd come and find you don't worry, but I don't mind you in here … I guess its okay." She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I had a really good time last night Josie, I never thought that taking pictures could be so magical." She took a deep breath and smiled up at me.

"Magical?" I questioned.

"We were pausing moments in time, duh." We both laughed. Then silence hit us both, I noticed that I was still holding her hand, this felt okay I wondered if it would be okay for her to be closer. I shift towards her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She exhaled and smiled.

"I liked last night too." I said as my thumb played at her shoulder. "See when you move in I can get you to help me all the time. You have a good eye chica." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a really beautiful town. It's got a sort of old school feeling in some places. I love how green it is too." I nodded.

"It's different from some of the other places I've shot that's for sure. I would love to go out of the country one day. I really want to see the waters of Jamaica or go to Greece."

"Those are too really different place Jose'." She leaned into me and laid her hand on my abdomen. "Greece sounds cool though there a lot of history to capture there." She picked at the fabric of my black shirt.

"Yeah. I would have thought you to be a Jamaica type of girl." She frowned at my assumption.

"I don't like boats they leave me sea sick and I don't like water because I can swim." She shrugged.

"You can't swim and here I thought you could do everything!" I teased and she laughed.

"I think you have the wrong impression of me Senor," she said in an ancient that was far too heavy. "I never liked water or had the desire to learn how to swim. My dad told me I should learn but he never pushed it."

"Did you seriously call me senor?" I chuckled.

"Is that all you heard?" She shoved me and went to get up. "What time is it anyway?" She looked over to the nightstand where the clock was placed.

"Wow, its 3:00PM! I've never slept this late!" She giggled at her disbelief and then sobered. "I wonder why no one woke us up." The only reason I could up with is that no one wanted to encounter anything weird. I mean they all had to know that Ally and I had shared a bed. They might have thought I covered my eyes. I didn't want to think about what they could have possibly thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sat up and then I took a minute to take in what Miss Alex was wearing. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti strapped night gown with little white hearts all over it, but all I could really concentrate was how low the night gown deep. I know she is young but Ally, she had a very, very nice rack. I frowned as I tried to pull my focus back to her face; my own will power wasn't working. It wasn't until Ally cleared her throat that I made eye contact with her again.

"I was uh? Why are you wearing that anyway?" She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I don't really like sleeping in much clothing, but the real reason I'm wearing this," she said with her voice all deep and seductive, yet playful at the same time. "I am wearing this so that you can get a good look at my best assets." She tried to hold this sensual look that she wasn't quite pulling off, but after a few seconds she began to snicker which caused both of us to burst into laughter. She lay back in the bed and I went to get up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm hungry," I said as I made my way to the door. Ally stumbled out of the bed and followed behind me.

"Me too!" She grasped my hand. I looked at the connection it was weird how comfortable and relaxing her touch was.

"Is this wrong?" She looked up at me and I shrugged. "It feels a little taboo," she murmured. That was most definitely the word for it. As we made downstairs I noticed that the house was empty. The Grays and company must have had plans. I couldn't even find Mrs. Taylor which made me really sad. I loved her food.

"I'll cook," Ally said as she made her way pass the island and bent over and pulled out a couple of skillets. As she bent over she gave another chance to notice something that I should have, her nightgown was so short that I saw a little of the white fabric that was covering her ample behind. Her behind, it was what my friend Terrence would call a booty. He was always telling me that there was a difference between a butt and a booty this was the first time I really agreed with him. It wasn't until now that I realized that it had been about a year since I'd had sex. I was really missing sex right now. As soon as she went to stand up right I quickly had to pretend that I wasn't looking at something else. She looked back at me and frowned as if she were going to say something but then decided against it. She continued about her business opening the door to the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, onions, mushrooms, Italian sausage, and green peppers. She bounced back and forth humming to herself as she threw all the ingredients into the pan. I thought she was going to make an omelet but it seemed that she was just going to scramble everything together.

"I like a lot of different ingredients in my eggs," she explained. I guess I must've looked confused. "I wonder where Mia and the others went."

"I don't know but it's peaceful without so many people," I commented as I sat at one of the stools by the island.

"You mean you like being alone with me." Her back was to mean so I could read her face I couldn't tell if she was making an observation or asking me a question.

"You are more than fun to be with Miss Al." She handed me a plate of food. It looked a lot better than I anticipated.

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I took a bite of what she considered normal eggs. I nodded my appreciation these were unexpectedly delicious. She took a bite too and smirked to herself.

"I should have put cheese in them too, maybe next time." She shrugged. As we ate we talked and got to know each other a little more. She talked about her dancing and she skirted around talking about her parents.

"You know its okay to talk about them you know?" I spoke softly because I partly know she's going to get upset.

"I know I can talk about them. I just don't if … I don't want to hurt Josie." She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh no Alex don't cry," I wiped her tear away and them multiple tears came quicker and a sad groan escaped her.

"You don't understand what it's been like. I feel like they both left me completely alone. Lately that's all I feel is pain in my chest and hurt. It makes me so tired the only time I …," she began to cry so hard I couldn't understand her.

"Hey, hey calm down babe," I got off my stool and wrapped her in my arms. "I'm so sorry your hurting, but you have to hurt and grieve so you can heal." I was rubbing her back as she sat on the stool. It was a little uncomfortable. I lifted her from her seat and walked over to the couches with her. I held her in my arms like she was a baby while she released her tears. After a while, her sobs became sniffles, and then all that was left was a few aftershocks of emotions. We sat still and silent, the only motion was her fingers traveling their trail on my arm. I placed my chin on the top of her head.

"You know the only time that I feel kind of happy is when we are like this." I didn't know what to say to her confession.

"I like being comfortable with you too." I squeezed her and she giggled.

"Josie?" She studied me with eager nervous eyes; her gaze caused my mouth to dry. I wanted to make her feel better. I wanted to make myself feel better. She placed her forehead against mine and her closeness, the smell of her breath, both things aroused me. She gasped slightly and then brushed her lips against mine. It was light and innocent and brief … too brief. I smoothed my thumb against her cheek and then kissed her again. The kiss was supposed to be innocent but her taste was so much better than anything I'd ever placed into my mouth. I cupped her face with my hands and gently forced my tongue into her mouth. She moaned upon my entry, for a moment my tongue moved around her mouth and it was as if her mouth were paralyzed, it took a minute for her tongue to begin to massage mine. Once we picked up a rhythm she gripped the collar of my shirt and began to squirm in my lap.

"Alex," I growled under my breath. I reluctantly pulled away from her.

"More," she whispered as she repositioned herself in my lap to a straddle, "more Josie". Who would have thought that being called Josie would have me so turned on? I could feel her heat; she began kissing and sucking on my neck. I can't help but arch my pelvis toward hers.

"God Alex, please stop," I was clenched some of the fabric of her night gown in my fist. She squirmed against my growing erection. She went to kiss me again when I heard the door start to open. I quickly tossed her to my side and grab a pillow and placed it in my lap. It was Mrs. Taylor, why did poor Gail keep catching me in these positions?

"Mr. Rodriguez and Ms. Fuentes … how did you two sleep?" She smiled.

"Good, we are actually just getting up." I said for lack of anything better to say.

"Jose', took me with him to take pictures for his gallery." Ally spoke and I glanced at her. She was flushed and she looked a little embarrassed.

"That's very nice; well I need to get dinner started. The others will be back soon."

"Can I help?" Ally asked and Gail nodded. "Great I'm going to put some clothes on. I'll be right back." Ally rushed out of the room. I had to wait until my situation cooled down. I covered my eyes with my arm and sighed. What had I just done? Am I that controlled by impulse that I practically broke the law?

"Mr. Rodriguez … Jose' can I have a word?" Gail surprised me by standing right in front of me.

"Sure Gail." She sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"It's about Alexandria I don't mean to pry, but this is the second time that you shared a bed with young Alex. I'm not telling you what to feel or what to do, just please be careful. You are playing with fire." I couldn't say anything I'd already dipped into the danger zone. I didn't know if I had the strength to stay away from Alex in that way not after today.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi All! I hope you are reading and enjoying my story. I know my grammar isn't the best but I would really like to know what you think of the content so please review and tell me what you think … no flames please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Alex came back into the kitchen to help Gail with the dinner I stayed in my room. I was frustrated at my lack self control. I knew that I was subconsciously I was counting 248 days, but I couldn't even get past a week without being forward with Alex, not that she was making it easy with her talk of wanting more.

I lay across my bed giving the situation some deep thought. How could I make this right and not hurt Alex? I knew that now that we'd kissed she'd be expecting something from me. Matter of fact as soon as I stepped back into her line of view she'd begin reading me. I couldn't be with her, but I couldn't stay away from her. I was tempted to skip dinner altogether. I wanted to avoid everything ever since that stupid mistake with Ana I'd sworn off looking for a serious relationship. I had "friendships" with a woman that lasted a month or two but that was it. I didn't want anything serious because I didn't feel like being disappointed or disappointing anyone. The one thing I'd realized I did well was work. I put all of my feelings and emotions into it and my work sold. Maybe that's what my problem was now I was forgetting what I was good at. I hopped up and grabbed my laptop and checked my mail. I had a couple of email from Glo, like promised she'd sent me some pictures of the new studio we were building. She also shared her antennary with me and shared some questions that the construction crew had asked.

After answering her questions I'd begun feeling like the old me. I was feeling more confident I could shake whatever spell the little woman had put me under. So what she was beautiful I'd been around models before they didn't make me melt and the sight of them most definitely didn't make me want to bed them right away. They were a piece of artwork to be taken in and that's how I'd think of Alex from now on. She was a piece of untouchable artwork.

Glo's next e-mail had the attachment of the few students that wanted to intern with me during the fall semester. She sent me their resume's and said if any of them interest me she'd send digital images of their portfolios. I clicked on the first one Marcus Reed I breezed through it everything seemed generic safe. I really think Glo should have just sent the digital portfolio for everyone. I couldn't make a prediction on these. Nevertheless I opened another this resume belonged to Jazz Moore I began to scroll down when I heard a faint knock on my door. Alex's crept in and smiled at me. I was determined not to be elated to see her.

"Hey, Mrs. Taylor told me to grab you for dinner. She plopped on the bed beside me which made me tense up. What's this?" She asked.

"Work," I was blunt and mean. That's not how I wanted to behave with her. "They are resumes. I'm going to be taking on two interns this fall." She nodded and looked closer.

"Jose', you're an artist," she snickered.

"Yeah, your point."

"I'm assuming they are too right. Shouldn't they have portfolio's why should there resume's matter?" She pulled my laptop away from me and began looking at the student Jazz's accomplishments. "Well, at least it has reference letters and her layout gives some insight to creativity. I guess that's helpful." As Ally looked on she pushed her hair behind her ear, allowing me to see more of her golden honey colored skin, her neck, her shoulder, she was such an alluring piece of art. She glanced at me and snickered.

"Jose, sometimes you act as if you have never seen a girl before." She shifted towards me and handed my laptop back to me. "Before we go down for dinner I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," I croaked out my mouth had gone dry.

"I was talking to Mrs. Taylor and I wanted you to know that I get what's going on. I get that you liking me is unnerving because of my age. I get that if we had sex you could go to jail, but who said I wanted to have sex with you? I just saying it took a lot for me acknowledge what I'm feeling. I have a lot of things going on right now. I don't think losing my virginity would make dealing with everything else easier."

"Hold on wait, you're not a virgin! You are way too hot to be a virgin!" I knew my eyes were budging out of my head.

"I don't if that's meant as a compliment or an insult, but yeah I'm a virgin. I'm the daughter of a very strict single father. I didn't go out much." She shrugged. "Up until a few hours ago I hadn't even been kissed."

"Wha – You mean I …" We sat in silence for a minute. She sat watching me as I processed everything she had told me. "That explains why your kisses sucked!" I teased and her eyes widened.

"Well you seemed to be satisfied at the time Mr. Rodriguez!" She shoved my arm. She was right after her initial shock she caught on just fine and her mouth was so sweet and delicious. Man, had I strayed from the work of art frame of mind.

"So why are you telling me all of this Alex?"

"Because I was raised believing honesty is the best policy … and I wanted you to know that I knew why you were really conflicted. I'm conflicted too, I mean I by no means wanted to be attracted to an old man, but hey life happens!" She giggled and frowned at her.

"I'm twenty four; I'm in the prime of my life Al! I'm not old, but I guess I would seem old to a baby like you! Ha-ha see, I can make age jokes too, you're not clever Miss Fuentes." We both laughed and she grabbed my hand.

"Jose', I'm seventeen; I'm not seven." She ran her other hand along the side of my face. "I like you and you like me, in a few months I'll be legal, so I don't see what the big deal is. We can date we just can't fuck." She shrugged. "I'm fine with that because the thought of it is intriguing, but scary at the same time." I was still alarmed that she'd said fuck. She hadn't cussed the whole time we'd been here.

"Fucking me seems scary?" I laughed. "Can I ask why?" Her hand went to her mouth and she began to go to work on her thumbnail.

"I don't know. Well, I guess it's a number of reasons, I've never been naked in front of a man, and I like you and I want you to like what you see. I wouldn't know what I was doing; I wouldn't know how to move or where to touch you. I'm afraid I'd be all thumbs." She lowered her eyes so I couldn't see the worry or discomfort in them.

"Some people with tons of experience have those same concerns no need to be embarrassed. As for the way you look … I love the way you body looks in clothes, I'm sure I'd …" I wasn't sure I should be saying these things to her. "I will think you're beautiful regardless what you're wearing." She offered a small smile.

"Thanks" she kissed my cheek.

"I was thinking you were going to be worried about it hurting," I confessed and she gave me a lopsided smile.

"I don't think it will. I popped my cherry when I was really young think I was like eleven. I hymen broke due to all the splits I did in dance. I freaked out when it happened and my dance teacher took it upon herself to tell me about sex, periods, and all the girl stuff. Plus …" She look nervous about what she was about to say.

"What?" I was curious I had to know what she was going to say.

"I … um, I have a very healthy appetite sexually. When I was fourteen I started doing the 'towel trick'." She was murmuring.

"Towel trick?" She nodded.

"You roll the towel up and kind of grind on it to relief some frustration. Then I graduated to my fingers, and I have a toy." Oh my God! I didn't know someone could be a virgin and a freak at the same time! She was now holding her head in her hands she was probably regretting telling me. I was in a state of shock, I needed more information.

"How'd you get a toy?" I asked my voice a little louder than I meant for it to be.

"It's actually an object I made into a toy," she confessed. "Look, can we talk about something else or go to dinner or something?" She whined.

"No. You brought all this up, you must deal with my interrogation as a consequence," I teased. "So what is it?"

"Oh no, I'm not telling you that!" She shook her head adamantly.

"Come on, please tell me," I begged playfully.

"So Josie, do you think that we'll be able to date." She became serious. That was a very quick and much needed change of subject. "I think that we should be fine to hang out, go places together, and make out. We just can't have sex yet and that should be a big deal considering the fact that we are just getting to know each other. You'll just have to keep it in your pants!"

"Same to you Miss Sneaky Freak!" I laughed and she glared her eyes at me.

"I shouldn't have told you anything!" She punched me. "So you're decision?" I took a deep breath I would have to think about this, but the odds seem to be in her favor. We could do this and I wouldn't have to walk on egg shells around her.

"Give me until after dinner to think about it?"

"Deal?" I extended my hand for her to take. She looked at me kind of disappointed. I think she thought I was saying no.

"Deal" She took my hand and I pulled her closer and place a small kiss on her lips. It was hard to be satisfied with just that.

"Let's go eat!" I said as I forced myself to pull away from her. I pulled her off the bed and we made our way downstairs.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I'm a slow reviewer. I decided to try to sneak some sex into the story earlier than I anticipated considering this is a fifty shades story it has to be erotic. Okay more stuff on the way! Please read and review … no flames!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After dinner Mia had convinced everyone that tonight was the night for clubbing. I knew I couldn't because we were nearing the end of our trip and I didn't feel I had enough pictures to take back. I wanted more pictures at night because the pictures I'd taken before had a more 'dramatic' look to them. I debated about asking Alex to come with me, part of me knew it was a bad idea since I still hadn't made up my mind about dating her. I needed a sounding board someone's unbiased opinion.

So while the others were getting ready to go out I took a moment to seek out the one person I rarely interact with. Grey was on the patio on his phone giving someone a cold quick brush off. As soon as I stepped out there with him he frowned and then ended the call. "Jose'?"

"I need advice and I think you're the only one I can ask and get blunt answer." I confessed; Christian's expression shifted into a slow smirk.

"I wonder what this is about," Grey's words dripped with dry sarcasm. "Honestly, I don't know if I'd be much help, until I met Ana I really didn't date. You might want to ask Elliot about you 'situation'."

"There's no situation, it's a decision based on right and wrong. Alex knows why it would be wrong to for us to be in a relationship. She said she understood my conflict but she thinks we can date with no sex." Grey laughed out right. "For the next eight months anyway," I mumbled, and put my head in my hands. "She said … she said personal things. That I thought was supposed to make my decision easy but it just makes it harder. I don't know if I can be with her and not want sex. If I'm honest I want sex with her now … like yesterday! I feel guilty for feeling that way. I feel like I should be viewing her as a little sister not a lover." Christian stood in front of me with his arms crossed frowning in what I'd like to think was confusion.

"Is she your sister?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Then why should you expect to view her that way? I think you're over thinking this." He sat down beside me. "There's nothing I can really say to help you Jose', your main problem is trusting your self-control. Do you think you can be with her without sleeping with her? If yes you can date. If no then you should wait until she's eighteen or be very, very discreet to protect your public image." Grey shrugged as if it was that easy. Was it that easy?

"Look Jose', you're in the public eye and that's the only reason her age would cause a red flag. Most people wouldn't give a shit in today's society. Your image is part of the reason your artwork sells and if people start calling you a rapist you won't be as successful. That's the only advice I can give you. Now I have to go check on Ana." He got up and walked to the sliding doors. "I am interested though in seeing how this goes. It has been the talk of the trip and some having placed bets. I personally hope I'm right I'd love to make an extra buck." He chuckled as I rolled my eyes at him; he needs an extra buck like someone needs an extra hole in their head.

* * *

It took everyone about an hour to get leave for whatever club they were headed to, I didn't even bother to ask since I knew I had no intentions to go. I went upstairs and started to pack my bag for work. I was surprised that Alex hadn't followed me up here. She went into Mia's room while she dressed and I hadn't seen her since. I tossed my bag over my shoulder and bounded downstairs and then I saw her. She was in living room curled up with her purple laptop and ear buds in her ears. She was focusing hard on the screen while biting on her pointer finger. Without my permission my feet started to slowly approach after a few moments I was standing over her looking at her screen. She was registering for classes next semester. I watched as she completed the task of registering for accounting, finance, and marketing. Once she finished she sighed and looked up at me.

"Will you move or sit down or something, you're making me paranoid." She chuckled as she took one of her ear buds out and stretched. I stepped away from her a little.

"I was coming to let you know that I was going to take some shots from the new studio and after that we can't talk about what we were discussing earlier." She looked at me and smiled a little.

"We really don't have to talk about it Jose', I get it, this makes you uncomfortable. We don't have to acknowledge whatever this is. We've both established that we know it's there, but have both decided not to act on it. It's just that simple." She opened another page in her browser and began looking at dance studios in Portland. "I wasn't expecting there to be such a variety of places for me to audition in Portland I'm a little excited about throwing together my audition pieces." She said changing the topic and rambling on about some dances she'd done to the pianist Yiruma. I wasn't sure I wanted her to, I'd spent the good part of the day trying to figure out what I was going to say to her and she thinks she just knows what I've decided. I don't think so.

"What makes you so sure you know what decision I've made?" I asked cutting off her spiel. She looked at me and scoffed. I moved her feet to the ground and sat beside her.

"You really shouldn't have had to think at all. It was a question of whether you wanted me enough to try. You didn't. Let's move on and try to be friends." She shrugged and looked down at her computer. I started to close the screen to her laptop so she'd look at me.

"Alexandria, it's not that easy for me. I have a lot of things to consider. If this was based on my feeling alone …," I started and looked into those hazel eyes that but me in a trance without even trying. They were watery, vulnerable, and anxious. "If I were to act on my feelings for you Alex, there is no question that I'd say yes. There's something about you, and not just you looks, it's the YOU behind they beauty that draws me to you." A little tear threatened to roll down her face but she caught before it touched her cheek. She looked at me and then shifted away.

"So, what's making you say no?" She whispered, again not looking at me, but concentrating on her fingers as she typed.

"I haven't said anything yet."

"I wish you would," she snapped. "You are a very annoying old man you know that!"

"Annoying yes … old no," I teased and she laughed a little. I pulled my bag off my shoulder I'd decided not to go anywhere, not right now anyway. We were already having the conversation that I was trying to put off, but the more I sat with Alex, again my decision was changing. I grabbed her left hand from the keyboard and toyed with it. She took a deep staggering breath and then pulled her hand away.

"Stop Jose'! You need to stop playing games and decide!" She crossed her arms and glared at me. "Well?" I couldn't help but snicker and her frown grew deeper. Even when this girl was fuming mad at me was breathtaking to look at.

"Okay."

"Okay, what?" She arched her eyebrow.

"We should see where this goes but we need to make some ground rules. I don't want you thinking you can climb all over me and I don't wanna be walking around all frustrated so we need to think this through." She snorted at what I said.

"God Josie, you are the most analytical artist I've ever met. I thought that you're supposed to be all about feelings and what not." She giggled as she put her laptop on the table.

"You must be thinking about painters, us photographers we have it all together." She laughed at my attempt at a joke.

"Right," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you Jose', for choosing me." She gave me a sweet gentle kiss, that of course made me want more, but I reframed. Maybe it will just take some getting used to then it will be easy not to be taken in so quickly.

"Yeah any time babe!" I kissed her hard on her cheek and she giggled. They way she smiled at me had me feeling as though this was the best decision I'd ever made.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who are still reading this story. I know it is missing the erotic feature for now but I promise it is coming! I was thinking about adding Alex's POV to the story because I'm a girl and it would be easier for me to right some of the parts for a female perspective. You can let me know in your review if that's something you'd be interested in. As always please, please, please read, REVIEW, and flames. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Rule's Part One

"So now what?" Alex had climbed into my lap and I was cradling her like a baby.

"We could make out?" She offered and I kissed her playfully.

"I mean shouldn't we talk about the rules," I said as I pulled away from her, she slid back off my lap onto the seat beside me.

"There is only one 'rule' that needs to be followed … no sex, and I feel like we've talked about it plenty."

"I know it should be that simple, but I could easily get worked up with a little hottie like you. I need you to know where to draw the line." She gave me a coy little smile.

"So what are your guidelines Mr. Rodriguez? No touching below the belt." She giggled as the allowed her fingers to toy with the fabric covering my abs. She slowly worked her fingers lower and made me to her wandering hand.

"Yes, that should being a given." I knew her game.

"Hold on." She reached for her laptop and pulled up a Word document. I watched as she created the title "The Rules". She scrolled down the page and typed rule one no touching below the belt.

RULE 1: NO TOUCHING BELOW THE BELLY BUTTON

"Actually make that, no touching below the belly button. I know you; you'll try something because I happen not to be wearing a belt." She arched her eyebrow at me.

"You aren't wearing a belt now and I didn't molest you inappropriately. I think I should get to make up some rules too. I mean, you're trying to play the 'good guy' now but you could change your mind." I took a moment to process her statement. I was more that amused by her demeanor, she looked as if she was annoyed.

"Okay, missy if your turn." She placed her pointer fingernail in her mouth for a second. I guest biting on her fingernails made her think better. After a few minutes she started to type.

RULE 2: NO TICKLING

"I hate being tickled … especially my feet," she explained.

"This isn't about things we hate! This is about things that turn us on Al. Delete it!" I argued and reached for her backspace button.

"Stop Josie!" She shoved my shoulder. "I don't really know what turns me on until you do stuff. Like I've told you before I'm not experienced. I just know I don't like being tickled its not cute it's annoying and I will kick you if you do!" She snapped and I held my hands up in defense.

"Okay gotcha, no tickling, no matter how fun it may be." I pretended to be put out and she peered at me out of the corner of her eye, and then chuckled a little.

"Okay comedian what else," she said as she looked back at the screen.

"Okay I've got one!" I whispered it to her and she gasps.

"I won't and you better not!" She flushed and tried to stifle her grin.

"Just write down!" She rolled her eyes and then complied.

RULE 3: NO NUDITY

"That should go without being said Josie." She sighed at the stupidity of my rule. "Okay my turn."

RULE 4: NO PICTURES WITHOUT THE OTHER'S PERMISSION!

I grumbled when she typed this and she knew that she annoyed me. I remembered the first time I'd gotten the opportunity to photograph her. My god the girl was flawless.

"I'm a landscape photographer and I've already taken your picture. Who says I would want to take it again?" I was trying to be playful but I was a little offended.

"I know you Jose', you would want to do it again, but I just don't like taking pictures. The only reason I let you do it the first time was because I wanted you to like me." She shrugged. "Now that I know you do. I don't want to be put in that uncomfortable position again."

"It really makes you _that_ uncomfortable?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay," I whispered.

"Rule 5, no blowing, licking, or kissing Jose's ears," I confessed. "They're very sensitive."

"Really?" Alex reached out and rubbed my earlobe between her pointer finger and thumb. I leaned into her touch. Maybe I should put her touching my ears on this list too? I looked into her eyes; I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes. "You like that huh?" I nodded and she pulled away.

"Most dogs do like when you rub them behind the ears!" She giggled and then stuck her tongue out. She turned her attentions back to her laptop and wrote down rule six.

RULE 6: NO UNNECESSARY REMINDERS OF AGE. ESPECIALLY DURING ROMANTIC TIMES.

"Romantic times, I'm going to need a definition of what that means."

"You're older than me I shouldn't have to explain it to you," she giggled.

"Put that computer down and I'll show you what I think it means," I said moving her computer onto the table.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She covered her mouth pretending to be shocked. I moved her hair away from her neck and began to slow suck on the area right under her chin. It seemed I wasn't the only one who aroused easily. As soon as my lips touched her skin she moaned and to find it extremely difficult to control her breathing. I moved to the other side of her neck, and then rubbed my nose against her. I was a breath away from her lips, I knew what she wanted it was written all over her face. She wanted my lips on hers. She inched closer and closer to me, finally climbing into my lap straddling me. She placed her hands on my shoulders, and I rested my hands at her waist. I licked my lips in anticipation to the taste of her, but first I wanted to tease her a little. I placed little butterfly kisses along her shoulder and collar bone. I travel back up her neck occasionally nibbling her. She began to whimper it was such a sexy heady sound. This beautiful woman was under my control, possessed by me.

"Kiss me," she whispered as she pulled my hair and angled my head and placed her lips against my. For someone with no experience she was mighty aggressive and eager. I breathed laughter into her mouth. Our kissing was urgent, passionate, and rough. After a few minutes of innocent touches Alexandria started to move against me, easily waking my impatient bulge beneath her.

"Don't move," I murmured as I changed gears and kissed her neck again.

"I didn't move," her breath and the gasps. "God, that feels good!" She moaned. I gripped the small of her back; my hand itched to move lower. I groaned, I knew it was time to quit. I gently moved her from my lap.

"Noooo," she whined as I placed back beside me. She mumbled something in Spanish; I guess she was just as pissed as I was. I wanted to go further but I was glad that I was able to tell when it was time to stop. It made me think this really was possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Rules – Part two

Alex and I sat in silence for a few moments, I didn't know about her, but I was catching my breath. It was crazy how this girl made my blood boil. I glanced at her and noticed that she was glaring at me. Yeah the abrupt stop had most definitely pissed her off. She took a deep breath and hopped up and stretched.

"So … since we can't do that anymore for right now, you wanna watch me practice for my auditions? I was thinking about doing the dance that won first place twice. It's called River Flows." I think her asking me was rhetorical because she bent down to the level of her laptop. She slid the coffee table to the side and began to stretch. She pressed play and began to twirl around the floor, she moved effortlessly. She raised left leg so that her ankle practically touched her ear. She moved so slowly and elegantly to the piano as it played her eyes held a look of love and sadness that made me want to pull her into my arms.

As the music died and in her final pose she ended up lying on the floor as if she were asleep. She looked so beautiful; my hand itched for my camera. After a few moments her eyes popped open and she smiled at me. She got up and she was breathing a little heavy. She put her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow at me.

"Well?"

"I think you're beautiful," I said as I pulled my cell phone out and held it like I was going to take at picture. Her eyes became wide with real horror.

"No, what about rule 4?" She complained.

"We haven't finished the list yet so I still have the right to take a picture." I was full of shit but I was seeing if she was going to let it fly.

"Why do all the rules have to be in place before it was active?" She questioned as she sat back down beside me with her laptop in tow.

"Because it means that we both start obeying an equal about of rules at the same time." I shrugged my shoulders as I delivered the message, she narrowed her eyes and after a moment she smirked at me.

"Your accent is stronger when you're talking shit." She laughed harder and I took a picture. "Jose'! What part of no don't you understand?" She slapped my shoulder but it only hurt a little.

"Sorry, you forgive me?" I pouted at her but she held a look of indifference.

"Let's finish these rules before you get snappy happy again," she grumbled. "How many rules did you want to have anyway?" I gave it some thought and tapped my chin playfully.

"Ten … just like the commandments," I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy, you pulled out the big guns with that one didn't you?" She shook her head as she held the bridge of her nose. "Okay well then, we need four more."

* * *

After thirty minutes we had the final ten:

RULE ONE: NO TOUCHING BELOW THE BELT (OR BELLY BUTTON)

RULE TWO: NO TICKLING

RULE: THREE: NO NUDITY

RULE FOUR: NO PICTURES WITHOUT THE OTHERS PERMISSION (I MEAN IT JOSE'!)

RULE FIVE: NO LICKING, SUCKING, OR KISSING JOSE'S EARS!

RULE SIX: NO UNNECESSARY REMINDERS OF AGE. ESPECIALLY DURING ROMANTIC TIMES!

RULE SEVEN: NO INAPPROPRIATE CLOTHING (TOO SHORT OR TOO TIGHT ETC)

RULE EIGHT: NO FLIRTING WITH ANYONE ELSE

RULE NINE: ALWAYS BE HONEST WITH EACH OTHER

RULE TEN: NEVER GO TO BED ANGRY

* * *

I sat back and looked at our scrambled rules they went from being a way to avoid becoming overly aroused to almost a promises to each other. Nonetheless I was proud of it. I grinned at the document and then at her. She seemed happy too.

"Now once you turn eighteen, we might feel the need to change some of these rules," I warned with a seductive stare, that way met by a look of want my by young counterpart. I scooted closer to her and lowered my nose to hers.

"Oh really which ones?" She breathed as she tried and horribly failed to be naïve.

"I was thinking rule one," I murmured as I puckered my lips lightly on her cheek. "Probably rule seven … most definitely on your part." I kissed the corner her mouth and her hands buried themselves in my hair. "And … and maybe rule three, if you want to."

"I just want you to kiss me," she whimpered.

"Okay." I kissed her and we became passion all too quick. We separated yet again with both of our heartbeats erratic.

"You know until I met you I wasn't aware of how significant being eighteen was." She giggled but looked as though she had been thoroughly worked.

"Really since I've met you I've been counting it down," I confessed and she gave me a shy smile.

"So is that all that draws you to me … defiling me?" We sat together in silence it was weird how she had turn the tables, not even a second ago she was commenting of the sexual pull between us and now she feels violated.

"No, that's not it. I mean the first thing I noticed was that you are beautiful. I think you are almost too beautiful to touch sometimes. After talking to you I know that you are smart as a whip and a bit of a smart ass, and I like that. You keep me on my toes and you're so creative. It's like God molded you for me." Her eyes widened as the last line I spoke.

"Uh … wow, that was really mushy. I mean you make me out like I'm perfect. I'm not I have some scars … deep, deep scars." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she took a deep breath. "I was also looking for a therapist. I still see one. I have since the sleep walking started its part of the way I vent and cope." I nodded in understanding. I didn't want this conversation to get this deep but they were things that we would need to discuss in the future.

"Is the other way you cope biting your nails? You know I was almost tempted to make that a rule …no biting your nails!" I teased and she looked at me confused. "I know, I know Bonita I've looked into those things too I have a list of therapist at my apartment. We can talk about it when we get home right now I just want you to enjoy being here, in this place, with me." I kissed her on her forehead and she closed her eyes and a small tear landed on my chest. I rubbed her back as we sat together in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Awaiting Sunrise

I awakened to an upside down view of Ana glaring at me. Apparently Ally and I had fallen asleep on the couch. I looked around disoriented my movement jostled Ally enough to wake her too. She rubbed her eyes and looked around at the Grey family who seemed more than interested by our positioning. It wasn't be any mean indecent, it just looked romantic, like I was cuddling her, and to be truthful I probably was. Alex parted from me slowly as she tried to gain her composure.

"What going on here?" Mia asked at she sat in the leather recliner in front of us.

"We fell asleep," I commented only admitting to the obvious. She gave me a looked deserved by my simpleton statement.

"Jose' was helping me get a few things ready for when we leave here. I need to find a new dance studio and I have to audition." I was surprised that Alex was so forthcoming. Mia sat on the other side of Alex and studied her for a moment before starting to ask more questions.

"So what songs did you decide on?" Mia asked the girls began to chat and eventually Alex pulled up old videos she had downloaded on her laptop of her dancing for the others to watch. It seemed to distract everyone from our positioning when they arrived. I slowly removed myself from the equation so they wouldn't remember what had them so flustered when they walked in. I needed a drink … I wanted a beer. I looked in the fridge and was left disappointed. Why did Christian only drink champagne? It really annoyed me it wasn't that I didn't like it, it just didn't taste well with chips; I wouldn't have minded some chips either. Nonetheless, I grabbed a glass and poured. As usual the taste was crisp, cool, and fruity I stared at the contents of my glass and wondered how many glasses I'd have to take to become drunk. I felt my eyes being drawn back to Alex I looked at her and she was looking at me. Her hazel eyes were not only that, but they acted as magnets where I was concerned.

All the females where gathered around her laptop and Alex seemed a little unnerved. Although Ally was friendly she was just kind of reserved. I could tell she was kind of uncomfortable. I looked down so she couldn't tell that I was laughing at her. She had reason to feel uncomfortable. Those women were some of the nicest women I knew. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Grey, take a call and walk out onto the patio. Elliot and Ethan sat contently chattering about something while they waited for their counterparts to be ready to head upstairs.

"You can watch them all if you want," Ally said as she got up and stretched. "I'm going to grab water." She came over into the kitchen where I was. She glanced at me as she opened the fridge and grabbed bottled water. "You better not sneak upstairs Rodriguez; I will hunt you down and hurt you!" She whispered before taking a sip of water. I slightly choked of my sip of champagne.

"You know me too well Alex, I was about to bail. You claim I'm so old it is well pass nine, I'm too tired to stay up." I teased while my lips still touched my glass.

"I will hurt you!" She said once more before joining the others. I snickered before following her back into the living room.

"So Jose' did you get any good pictures?" Kate asked as she looked up from the laptop. I was taken back, what pictures? I sat down on the arm of the chair where Alex had sat down.

"Huh, oh I actually stayed in with Alex. I didn't want to leave poor Alex all alone." Alex twisted toward me and glared at me then rolled her eyes.

"What he means to say he wanted to stay here and annoy me and he's nosy. He was on his way out the door and what so consumed by _his_ curiosity that he stayed and monitored my internet habits." She was pretending to be annoyed but smirking at me the whole time.

"I'm sure you hated having me here," I murmured dryly. She looked down at her fingers and chuckled slightly.

"So you two were here alone?" Mia looked at Alex with narrowed eyes. Alex rolled her eyes and drew her thumbnail to her mouth.

"Yeah." She shrugged as if to say so what.

"Well Mrs. Taylor is here but she's been upstairs with the kids all night," I added for some reason the look Mia was giving me made me feel guilty. I have no idea what for. I hadn't broken any laws, I had a really good time and was kind of annoyed by the feeling I was now having.

"Oh speaking of which!" Ana hopped up and hurried toward the stairs. "I should probably relieve her of her duties and kiss my babies." Kate handed Alex's laptop to Mia and motioned for Elliot to follow her.

"Yeah us too, I have missed my little Ava. I am starting to think that I've gotten too old for the club scene. You dance beautifully Alex; I actually did a couple of articles for my magazine about art and dance festivals. I can give you the name of some of the studios I talked to."

"That'd be great Kate, thanks." Alex beamed at her happy to get another lead.

"Don't mention it. I'll look them up when we get back and forward the information to Jose'." Kate and Elliot bid us all goodnight and followed Ana to the nursery.

"And then there were four," Ethan murmured as he looked at his all too nosy girlfriend. She had started watching one of Alex's videos for the second time when he cleared his throat and turned to us.

"So the sky is very clear tonight I know you said you wanted to capture so night photos for the gallery." Ethan began his halfhearted endeavor to make small talk.

"Yeah I actually got a few good ones already. A few more wouldn't hurt. The stars weren't as clear as I wanted them to be." I offered, "Are the stars out tonight?"

"Nah, it's cloudy." He nodded and gave Mia another look.

"Mia, I think your Ethan is ready to go upstairs." Alex chuckled as she gave Mia more than a little hint about Ethan's disposition.

"He can't wait, he's got me waiting," she grumbled and Ethan snorted. He said something under his breath about the woman having no patience. Alex turned to me and gave me a comical expression in response to their disposition. I simply shrugged, relationship sometimes goes through phases and the only thing you can really do is shrug and deal.

"Well, I'm tired Mia, I've been staring at that screen for most of the night and my eyes want to desperately close," Alex looked at Ethan and then Mia. She stood and shuffled over to collect her laptop. "We can look at more of them tomorrow and I can show you some of the studios I plan to audition for, but right now I'm headed to bed." She shut her laptop and carried it under her arm.

"Night," Alex offered us and she headed up the stairs. The little minx had done exactly what she'd asked me not to do. She'd left me down here alone. I knew it would look to weird if I went up after her. So I excused myself to try to capture memory of the early morning hours here and to await the sunrise.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi all I would love to know if you're still with me so please, please, read, REVIEW, and no flames.


	14. Chapter 14

Part II: ALEX

Chapter 14: Moving In

I still dream about him. My dad, my rock, the last person to leave me; I still feel out of sorts without him. I was glad the Rodriguez's had taken me in, for many, many reasons.

In so little time I'd been introduced to so many elegant people and places, I felt like I'd entered a whole other planet. Then there's Jose' I'd never trusted someone so quickly, never had I felt so close, and never had I experienced lust … ever. All of these experiences, however great made me feel guilty and hollow at times.

I should be in mourning not lusting. It was confusing to me that my mind was set on doing both. I took a deep breath as I sat in the passenger seat of Jose's SUV, it was really nice. It had crème interior and jet black exterior, with black and chrome rims. I felt giddy and guilty at the same time. I sighed and brought my left hand to my mouth. I paused before clenching my thumbnail between my teeth.

I hadn't realized how often the bite my nails until Jose's pointed it out. I glanced at him and he was peaking at me. I quickly put my hand down.

"I already saw you," he teased. He turned off onto an exit. "We're almost there a few more minutes and we'll be home. You nervous?"

"Yeah," I breathed. "Thank you for taking me in." Jose' scoffed but didn't say anything until he'd reached a stoplight.

"We're past that Al, way past that." We turned left an in two minutes pulled up in front of very large apartment building. "This is VISPA suites, I have … I mean we have a loft." He cut off the vehicle and turned toward me with a very serious look on his face. "Alexandria, I'm nervous too, it's been a long, long, time since I've had this feeling about anyone, and for it to be you … I don't know what we're doing or where we're going I feel like I'm driving blind."

"Aww suggie, I love ya too!" I giggled as I pinched his cheek before opening the truck door and hopping out of the truck. He followed me out and grabbed my arm and gently pulled me to a stop.

"Ally, I'm trying," he started to speak and his voice cracked and then he looked down at me. He seemed to lose all his words, his stare unarmed me, and caused me to fidget. He smoothed his thumb over my cheek and leaned into his touch.

"Jose', I'm on uncharted water here too, we should drift aimlessly for a while, and just enjoy each other." I smiled at his oddly contorted expression. I lifted to my tip toes and kissed him briefly. He smirked and kissed me again.

"Come on, let me show you in." I'll come back for the luggage later." He took my hand and practically pulled me from the sidewalk, into the lobby, and into the elevator. I watched as the gate lowered band he pressed the top button. I tapped my thighs nervously as we rode up to his loft. The elevator came to an abrupt and noisy stop. The gate rose and we walked down a short hall until we approach black double doors. "This is it, no turning back now," he murmured as he opened the door. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or himself. He hit a switch and his modern loft came to life, and roared at us in numerous voices. "SURPRISE!"

"Shit!" Jose' exclaimed. A woman cut through the crowd and threw herself into his arms. I most definitely wasn't expecting this. I was hoping for a brief tour of the place and some quiet time and possibly a little making out. Now I'm watching this person throw herself in his arms.

"Welcome back babe, you surprised?" She beamed as she waited still in his arms for his arms for his response. I did notice that Jose' had let go of my hand to collect the woman's slender frame in his arms. I took a good long look at that guy that considered himself my novio and the woman in his arms. The artsy woman with short black pixie black hair and bright blue eyes seemed to be really comfortable with is touch … more comfortable than I was.

"Uh, Gloria, I told you where my emergency keys were in case of emergency. You know I hate surprises and things like this. Why are all these people in my house," he whispered as he as he made a feeble attempt to create distance from the woman. He gave me a wary glance and I tried for indifference but most people told me that I wore my emotions on my sleeve.

"It's a surprise party babe; I thought you'd like seeing how much we all missed you!" She pulled him a little further into the apartment yet kept him to herself. "Oh, is this the little girl that was left to your father? Oh Jose' she's an adorable little thing!" I snorted, this Gloria was truly a character, and I had a strong feeling that she didn't want me here. She was obviously staking her claim and I wasn't the type to fight, the chick could do what she wanted … Jose' could too. "So what's your name little girl?" I clenched my teeth. Now, I was sure that she was trying to geode me. Indifference was my only key to diffusing her anger and my own.

"I'm Alexandria Fuentes," I introduced myself as dryly as possible. "And you are?

"I'm Gloria Maxwell; some of Jose's colleagues refer to me as his right hand woman." I had to fight against my urge to roll my eyes.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled to put on the proper airs, and patiently waited for this woman to fade into the crowd.

"You too sweetie! Oh, Jo, there's some new up and comings that I want you to meet!" She pulled Jose's along behind her and left me at the door in the dust. I took a moment to look at all the unfamiliar faces. Some of them returned my stares, there were whispering and my paranoia kicked in. I decided this was the best time to take my bag up the twisted stairs in the middle of the living room. I quietly maneuvered myself out of sight. I had enough common sense to figure out which room was supposed to belong to me. Jose's guestroom was now to be my room, it was filled with a neutral beiges and creams it was really boring considering his occupation.

The one thing I was immediately drawn to were the pictures on the walls. In a long silver frame above the vanity mirror was the most beautiful picture of a night sky full of stars I'd ever seen. "Bonita," I whispered. I wished that he had placed the picture a bit lower so I could reach out and touch the stars.

"I see you found your room?" Jose' was watching me from the door frame. "And you abandoned me with all those people." He crossed his arms like he was upset but I could tell he was joking.

"They were all here to see you, _Jo_, not me." I glanced at him. I was annoyed with him; he hadn't even tried to include me in Gloria's little introductions. He just left me.

"But the only one I want to see or engage with is you, silly chica." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "How long do you think we can stay up here and go unnoticed?"

"Not very long that Gloria … she keeps dibs on you. I could probably stay up here all night."

"And look at the stars?" He chuckled and kissed my neck. "You know I think your pictures came out better than this one." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Or I could just sleep. I am pretty tired." I shrugged. He turned me in his arms so that I was facing him.

"You okay Al?" He studied me for a second; I nodded instead of verbally lying to him. I felt jealous, rage, and a few minutes ago I felt abandoned.

"Join me downstairs, so I can have at least one intelligent person to talk to?" He stepped back and offered me his hand. Even though I wanted to hesitate I couldn't. He had come to look for me and found me. Once more he wants me and no one else, I placed my hand in his and he pulled me to him.

"That's more like it!" He kissed my forehead before leading us back downstairs.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello all! Part two begins. It's in Alex's POV tell me which POV you like best. I found it easier for me to right from this angle. More juicy drama to come! I did speed up time a little bit. Now that there aren't so many voices to eyes on Alex and Jose' their antics will become a bit saucier. You have been warned. _

_As always PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, read and review. (No flames.) _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Confession and the Room of Frozen Memories

"So we're finally alone," Jose' rubbed his hands together mischievously as he stalked toward me. I took a couple steps away from him and back into Jose's triangular glass coffee table. It seemed he had an extreme distaste for the conventional.

"Yes it seems we are." I placed my arms behind my back. There were grown up things I wanted from this man that viewed in an extremely odd manner. I knew he was attracted to me, he'd confessed to that much, but he also viewed me as a juvenile. I wanted him to see me as a woman and to treat me accordingly. I was tired of him handling me with kid gloves, but I didn't know how to make him lose control in the carnal sense anyway. I've never been with a man, however just because I was a virgin didn't mean I didn't know lust, my feeling for Jose' proved that much.

"Did you want a tour of the establishment senorita?" he offered. The way he looked at me a second ago didn't really make me want to walk around his loft, to his bedroom, not the whole loft.

"I've already looked around during the party. It's a really nice place you have here Rodriguez." I answered and he smirked at me, I was confused by his amusement I was sure there was something I was not getting. Sometimes I wondered if Jose' realized how gorgeous he was. He warm brown eyes, mixed with his caramel complexion, and his wavy shoulder length hair that he kept lazily balled in a ponytail bun sort of thing. He should really be a model instead of a photographer.

"But _I_ haven't shown you anything. There are a lot of cool features to this space and reasons why I love it here. Come on Ally, humor me." He placed his hands on my hips and rubbed his thumbs along the bottom of my shirt playing with its fabric.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"That's what I thought baby girl!" He turned me around so I wasn't facing him anymore. "On ward march!" he yelled before he slapped me hard on my butt.

"Ow Jo, jeez!" I rubbed my sore butt cheek and he laughed. He got behind me and wrapped his arms around me and directed me into the dark room on the first floor. I had assumed it was his office or den. He pulled away from me to adjust the lighting. He of course had a dimmer in the room; I would consider the look of the room to be half lit.

"This room pays homage to some of my favorite artists and artwork. It's my favorite room in the whole house. Sometimes I sleep down here." I looked around the room. The walls were black but I had to really look to notice that feature. The pictures covered the walls from the ceiling to the floor and the only furniture in the room was an L shaped couch that sat directly in the center of the room.

"This is intense Jo," I said as I walked around and looked at the different pictures and emotions that covered the four walls.

"I know. All of these artists are really talented. Each picture means something to me and tells a story I can relate to." He stood by a picture of a mother holding a baby, there was a tear running down the mother's cheek. The look in his eyes was so serious, the peered at the picture as if he was searching for something. He looked …I had no words for how his expression made him look; to say he was sexy was an extreme understatement. I took a deep breath and Jose' glanced at me. "You're supposed to be looking at the artwork Alex, not me."

"You are a work of art Mr. Rodriguez … probably the most handsome piece in the room." He snorted and rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm serious Jo! You should let someone take your picture." He scrunched up his nose at the suggestion. I found his aversion a little comical.

"Are you telling me you like taking pictures but not _taking_ pictures? Are you one of those guys?" I laughed and lay back on his white couch. He looked at me with hooded eyes as I lay there catching my breath from my hard laughter.

"What's wrong?" I asked after catching my breath and composing myself.

"Nothing we can discuss yet," he murmured and then turned his back on me. This was the type of behavior that made me believe that we weren't going to be able to make this work. I want him to respect me and love me, but at the same time I wanted him to objectify me a little bit. I wanted him not to just want to touch me, but to actually touch me.

I got up and went and stood behind him and rested my forehead on his back. I took a deep breath and inhaled Jo's wonder Burberry scent. I ran my fingertips along the muscles in his upper and forearms. I heard as he swallowed hard and responded to my slow exploration of his body.

"This picture makes me think of my mom. She was really young when she died. I don't have any memories of her, I was a little over one when she passed. I do have pictures though, tons of pictures of her. My dad told me that pictures were better than memories because you can touch a picture and hold it forever."

"A picture is a memory frozen in time," I amended. He grabbed one of my hands and held it at his abdomen. He squeezed my hand in his.

"I think that's why I want to take your picture so much. I feel the urge to photograph ever move you make because … because, I'm afraid that one day, one moment I'll blink and you'll disappear out of my life forever," he whispered and I gasped. My heart was in my throat and I wanted to cry. I didn't want him to feel that way. His head dropped, he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Jose' … I don't know what to say," I softly croaked. It was probably the most romantic, depression confession anyone has ever revealed to me.

"There's nothing to say Alexandria. I just wanted to share this room with you because it means a lot to me," he explained and then turned to me and gave me a full tight hug.

"You mean so much to me Jose' Rodriguez," I mumbled into his chest while we were still embraced.

"You say that now, but one day someone your age is going to come along and steal you away from me." He chuckled but as I looked at him I could tell there was legitimate fear in his eyes.

"Jose'…" I was going to tell him that his worries were futile. I could be just as worried that he could find someone his own age and with more experience, but right now I wanted to talk about something a little lighter, actually it would be better if weren't talking at all. "Well, if I can disappear so easily I think you should kiss me now before you blink and I vanish right before your very eyes!" I giggled and his mood seemed to lift.

"You know that's an excellent idea Fuentes, a very excellent idea!" He dipped me and planted kissed on both my cheeks before really kissing me which was all I had really wanted since we got here.

* * *

_Author's Note: Knock, knock! Is anybody still there? Let me know what you are thinking about this story. Please read, review, and no flames!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: It's Illegal

I thought living with an artist would be eccentric exciting, but if the past week was any inclination of things to come then I was very wrong. Josie was very active but he also had bouts of being a home body.

I quickly found out that Jose' was a better cook than me. I was a little jealous. I watched as he flipped back and forth from the stove to the counter in the center of the kitchen. He was wearing his favorite lounge outfit, black tank, grey sweats, and his black hair was bunched together on top of his head.

"I can't believe you don't like shrimp," Jo chastised with his back to me. He was stirring whatever he was cooking. "I've never made this dish with chicken," he mused. He didn't seem too happy about the change, but he would've been even less happy if I didn't eat what he'd cooked. He'd consider it an insult.

"Well, it smells yummy," I said to stroke his ego a little bit. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Thanks come over here for a sec." I frowned at his request and then did what he wished anyway. I stood by him and he dipped his wooden spoon in his pinkish colored sauce. "Taste it." He placed the spoon at my lips and I did as he requested. The sauce was not what I expected; it was a million times better.

"That is amazing Jo!" He smirked and then tasted the rest of the sauce on the spoon.

"You're right; I've done an amazing job on this." I shoved his cocky self and he chuckled so hard he snorted. "Don't be shoving your man, woman. I won't be standing for this abuse."

"Uh huh, you'll take it and like it!" I teased and then the door bell rang and I groaned.

"I wonder who that could be." I teased and Jose' shook his head as he handed me the spoon.

"Just keep stirring … and play nice," he said as he kissed me on the top of my head. Gloria had been coming around daily mainly at night. She kept ruining our dinners and over staying her welcome. Jose' opened the door and Gloria burst through the door like the bull dozer she is.

"Hey Hun," she greeted Jo and ignored me. She kissed him on the cheek and he moved away like he always did. "I have some documents for you to review and some pictures of the new studio." I turned back to the pink sauce I was tending and pretended not to be pissed by her presence.

"You could've sent that stuff through email, Glo," Jose' said blandly."

"So what am I not welcome here now?" Gloria was sitting on the couch sorting documents. She had no intentions on leaving. I knew that she would be having dinner with us so I reached over to one of the cabinets and grabbed another plate to place at the table.

"I know what you're up to Gloria and you're toying with my patience. You've come over to my apartment the past three nights with trivial matters claiming that they were _so_ important." I twisted quickly toward o and his assistant. I couldn't believe he'd called her on her shit. He spent most of his time defending her to me and after he'd just tome to be nice. They both looked at me as if I was intruding so I turned back to the stove.

"Can we talk privately?" I could hear the attitude in her voice. I snorted; I don't know why she was mad at me she was the one who was abusing her welcome. Jose' wanted me here.

"No," Jose' said bluntly. I smiled, that's right Josie stand firm. "There's nothing more to really discuss on the matter."

"Oh yes there is!" She stood up and got in his bubble. "You will talk to me in private, or your little child order bride will know exactly what I think about you little _situation_." She placed her hands on her hips and demanded his time; he narrowed his eyes at her as he took in what she said. I was on the defensive now and I was itching to give this woman a piece of my mind.

"Alex is not a child, she's not my bride, and I for damn sure didn't order her. You need to mind your own business Gloria or you will be out of a job!" I was in the process of moving the saucer off the burner and I almost dropped it. I couldn't believe he threatened her job! Inside I felt myself doing a little happy dance, it cause flutters in my belly.

"You want to be nasty, I can be nasty too Jose', its called statutory rape! IT'S ILLEGAL!" She snapped viciously.

"We haven't," I started to defend our relationship but Jose's held his hand up asking for my silence. I didn't like being quieted but I was curious kind of curious what he was going to say.

"Gloria, you really need to mind your own damned business! I'm not exactly sure what you want, but I wasn't this clear my relationship is not up for debate or discussion." Gloria opened her mouth to protest but Josie spoke before she could spew anymore venom. "I'm so serious about this Gloria; I think you should leave before our friendship is completely ruined." Gloria clamped her mouth shut and retrieved her purse from the couch and left. She slammed the door on the way out. I jumped at the noise.

After a few moments Jose' came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my shoulder. I hadn't been with Josie for very long but one of the things I knew about him was that he did not enjoy confrontation. Someone must really piss him off to make him stand his ground firmly. I also knew that when he did have difficult moments he liked to quickly erase them as if they were miss punctuation in a sentence. Right now he was using me as his eraser; he was seeking comfort in me. It was something he did often, and I was more than happy to offer.

"Do I pour the sauce over the noodles or the chicken?" I asked as I pretended the crazy scene hadn't taken place.

"The chicken lies on top of the noodles then the sauce is poured over both." He kissed the side of my neck and squeezed me before releasing me to venture into the dining room. He made quick work of dressing the table and the lights in the room dimmed. I looked back at the table and witness him lighting two long thin silver candles. I couldn't help but chuckle, he was trying to be all romantic and what not.

I placed the plates on the place mats. As I drew near the look in Jose's changed.

"I wanted you alone tonight. Did you know that we haven't eaten alone … ever?" I gave his statement some thought in regards to accuracy.

"I made you breakfast that one time." I smirked as I remembered our unexpected vacation with the Greys'.

"True, but I was thinking about at night. I wanted this memory, but Glo kept messing it up. I'd convinced myself that she wasn't going to bother us tonight, and then lo and behold there was that musical knock on my door. She really needs to adjust to all of this." He pulled out my seat and I sat down. I did notice that instead of sitting at the far end of the table he'd moved the place mat down so he was sitting beside me. He was closer, and he was right this was far better than Gloria being here, but I had a feeling that just asking her to go away wasn't going to be enough.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: Hello all! A guest review has asked me to bump up Alex's age and that is coming trust me, but there is a point in the story that I must get to before that can happen. There are a lot of twist and turns to this little story. Please stay with me! _

* * *

Chapter 17: Empty

For the most part the beginning of dinner was peaceful and quiet. I was enjoying it but there was this stupid nagging insecurity in the back of my head that wanted to be confessed.

"Gloria wants you," I blurted out and the relief I was expecting never came, but dread quickly filled the air. I wanted us to be honest about what was going on but could tell Jose' didn't want to hear my thoughts right now.

"I don't want her," he responded. "You know that." I nodded he was right I did know that.

"I don't trust her. Women become evil when they feel their territory is being stepped on." I took another small bite of the dinner Jose' had prepared for us and of course it was delicious. I just wish I had been smart enough to pair with a better conversation.

"So I'm territory now? Like a piece of meat." He chuckled as he stuffed his face.

""Not meat Jo. More like personal property, like an expensive plot of land most definitely worth having." I had to laugh at my own analogy.

"You're crazy! If I was land I'm be a swamp, because I love the dark, I'm eccentric, and really messy." He shook his head and chuckled while he picked at the little bit of food left on his plate.

"You can be a swamp or whatever you want to be. All I know is Gloria wants you swamp man, and if I come up missing you know who's responsible." I snorted at the extreme nature of my joke, but I was partly serious. People have killed for far less than love.

"I'm nobody's property Al, you're the closest any woman has come to owning me, and for the most part you seem kind of nonchalant about my affections toward you." I took a moment to glance at Jose', I was really hoping he was joking. He was frowning at his food and didn't even look back up at me.

"Jose', how could you say that?" I was about to become indignant, but I took a moment to reevaluate my action toward "my man". Sometimes I have been standoffish and insecure, but I never felt indifferent were Jose' was concerned. The feelings I felt for him were too new to be able to mask.

"Sometimes you are kind of playful and aggressive, but you're not all into mush and romance like the other girls." I hated when he used the word "girl" in reference to me. I knew he didn't mean any harm, but I wanted him to call me a woman. I wanted to be a whole woman for him. I sighed as I twirled the noodles onto my fork.

"You do make me feel romantic Jo, it's just hard to reveal it … for so many reasons, especially because … never mind." I was giving up; he could believe what he wanted to believe. I really didn't want to have another conversation about my age.

"What?" Jose' was studying me now. I groaned inwardly he wasn't going to let this go. "Alexandria?" I hated when he called me by my full name it reminded me of a father reprimanding his daughter.

"You view me as a little girl." I revealed and braced myself for the backlash. He frowned deeply; I knew what he was going to say.

"That's not true … what do I have to do to prove that to you Alex. I mean we are here together for crying out loud!" He pushed his food away apparently I'd made him lose his appetite.

"I'm not sure there's anything you can do." I shrugged. "I'm sure that it will change once you deem our involvement appropriate by society's standards." I snorted, I sounded drab and bitter.

"I don't want to talk about your age every night Ally! I know you're young and you know I'm old … well older than you. I thought our feelings moved us pass this so called stigma, and for your information there not that many years between us, only seven." He mumbled the last part of his statement and then removed himself from the table angrily. "I just wanted to have dinner with you, a simple little romantic fucking dinner, that's all!"

"I didn't mean to make you angry Jo." I followed him into the living room. "I'm just tired of you viewing me that way, I know it's in the back of your head, because it's in the back of mind, and then there's that little outburst that your assistant just made." He stood frowning at me, he was listening but he was still pissed. Jose' was so hot when he was made. A few strands of his hair had fallen into his face and he smoothed them back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't give a fuck about what Gloria has to say. She doesn't rule my life. She doesn't change my views." He took a long breath, he was losing steam. "Do you still wanna do this Alexandria?" He plopped down and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Do what?" I'd obviously missed something, I was terribly confused. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"This." He pulled me to him and placed his forehead on my belly.

"Jose'," I started to protest but he talked over me.

"Baby, I need you to really give this some logical thought. We are struggling here, every day I feel like we are having the same conversation." He massaged the sides of my body with his fingertips and took another deep breath. "And if we can't get past this small issue, how are we going to get the opportunity to enjoy the good things we could have? We are always bickering over the little things that are so trivial."

I'd never been involved with anyone before but I had enough sense to know what this was. I scoffed and moved away from him. "Whatever Jose', it's whatever you want to do. Like you said I don't care right, so you make the call." He shook his head apparently he didn't like my response. I knew he probably wanted me to beg, but he should have known me well enough to know that wasn't going to happen.

"You don't care," he whispered the one thing he seemed to take away from what I'd said tonight.

"You're such a female! I swear you are so EMO! Of course I care dummy; if I didn't care I wouldn't have been with you in the first place!" I felt good to yell at him and let go of some of my rage.

"All I wanted from tonight was to hold you with hopes of making out with you a little bit, but now look at tonight. Ruined."

"Are you blaming me for that?" I huffed in a much louder tone that I usually speak in.

"No, it's the situation. I think … we could try again once you turn 18?" He was breaking up with me the old bastard!

"Oh please don't do me any favors like giving me a damned rain check! You go straight to hell Rodriguez!" I stormed up the twisted stairs I pulled my suitcase out of the closet and began to throw my belongings into it aggressively. I began to mutter to myself in a mixture of English and Spanish. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and called Mia. Mia and I had clicked I felt like we were related somehow we seemed to like all of the same things and shared a lot of the same mannerisms. I was surprised Jose' didn't like her first, after all she was old enough. Her ring back of _Pretty Girl Rock _blared in my ears for a few seconds before she picked up.

"You've got Mia," she giggled. I paused with emotion wedged in my throat. I couldn't talk … oh my God, I was about to cry! I rushed to the door and locked it. Rodriguez would NOT see me this way.

"Alex, Alex, ALEX dammit don't make me come through this phone!"

"He … broke … he broke … up with me." Warm liquid traveled rapidly down my cheeks. I had slid down on the floor in front of my door.

"Oh sweetie," Mia cooed. "I'm so sorry Alex, but you what I told you. Gloria wasn't going to let you stay with him anyway. That chick is a real piece of work."

"It wasn't her, he … it was _me_." I tried to sob silently, I was failing horribly. "It was me."

"I'm coming over." Was the last thing I heard her say before the click ending our call. I sat there for a moment wallowing in my hurt. I didn't think I could with stand another lost. I felt so empty.

* * *

_Author's Note Part two: Hello again, I am curious as to who you think was right in the argument. Do you think they should revisit their relationship in eight months or so? I already have the answer as to what's going to happen but I want to know what you think. Your reviews drive me to finish the story so please send motivation my way! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note: I just wanted to think my anonymous guest out there. You're reviews are one of the things that fuel me to come back to this story. So thank you!_

* * *

Chapter 18: Yes Daddy

I just sat there staring at the half packed suitcase in front of me. I didn't want to leave, him but I couldn't live with him and not love him. I didn't want to live that like of being "just friends." Jose' knocked on the door, startled me, and made me jump.

"Vete'!" I croaked. I wanted no parts of him right now. It pissed me off that when the going get rough, he just wanted to end things. I held my forehead in my hands and tried to fight back more tears.

"Are you crying?" His question made me cry harder. Jose' must've thought I was a robot or something, of course I was crying he'd just broken up with me.

"Por favor de'jeme en paz," I mumbled. "Mia will be here soon and then you'll get what you want."

"Why is she coming here?" He growled through the door.

"Hopefully to pick me up and get me the hell outta here!" I was proud of myself I'd said all of that without a break in my statement or a sob in my throat.

"Alexandria, open this damned door!" He banged on the door so hard it jostled me where I was sitting. He had no right to be angry he'd caused this upset with his stupid desire for an easy out. I hopped up and snatched the door open to tell him just that.

"Stop snapping at me like that! You're not my father! My father is dead, so take your…" Before you I could finish properly blasting in him, Jose' was kissing me. His kiss was deep and the experience itself was hot and heady. My head was spinning, there were too many emotions at once I was still anger but boy was I turned on! Jose's was gripping my waist hard and pushing me back into my room. I could taste the salt of my own tears mingling between our tongues. Again, I found breathing extremely difficult, but this was a much better reason to have this sensation. Jose' aggressively hitched my leg to his waist and then repeated the action with the other leg, which resulted in me being lifted so that our pelvises touched.

"This is all I wanted," Jose' brok our kiss and whispered in my ear. "Es todo que querre' alguna vez." He went kiss me again and I moved lips out of reach.

"You broke up with me!" I pouted but made do attempts to seek freedom from his grasps.

"You cried," he said as he laid me down on the bed. He mounted himself on top of me. Now this was something we'd never done before.

"So?" I asked. Jose kissed my neck softly and my body arched as if it longed to welded to his.

"I know. I just thought we were stating the obvious." He chuckled and our bodies jostled together, our movements were reinforced by the springs in the mattress. "I just wanted to know that you really … want me." His voice was so small. Why was he so insecure about my affection towards him.

"I want you," I whispered. "You know that, stop doubting it." Jose' smirked as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"I …I can't wait until you're older. The things I'm going to do to you. I'm going to ruin you," he teased and then placed a kiss on the top of my forehead. He then dragged himself off of me with a noticeable swell in his pants.

"Put that stuff away you're not going anywhere young lady!" Jose' strode quickly out of my room with a bit more confidence that he came in with. I felt powerful too, after all I was the one that caused the swell in his pants. I chuckled to myself.

"Yes Daddy," I mumbled before rolled off the bed and placed my clothes back in the chest drawers. I guess I was staying here.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Here's a short chapter. I wrote this at the same times as chapter 17 but I didn't think it fit in with the break up. I should be coming back with more soon. I am working on some original works right now, but I should be back by next week. Please read, review, and no flames._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Give it Time

"So, let me get this straight he breaks up with you, come fins you, makes up with you and all is forgiven?" Mia said as she pulled my clothing out of my suitcase and folded them and putting them away.

"Pretty much," I muttered bluntly, Mia frowned and shook her head.

"You know how I feel about all of this Alex. I was kind of glad he had broken up with you in the first place. Gloria laid claim to him a long time ago she's not going to let you two be happy. "Mia got off the floor once she finished with my clothes and sat beside me.

"He said he doesn't want her."

"It doesn't matter Alex, that woman's gold digger. I can spot one a mile away." Mia shook her head. "If you wait two wait she won't be able to come at you with anything."

"What does she have to come at us with now?" Jose' and I aren't doing anything wrong; we've been extremely by the book."

"I know, I know. I guess I'm thinking about Jose's career and scandal, but if he doesn't care why should I." Mia shrugged.

"Mia!" I shoved her. I couldn't deal with having yet another conversation about age.

"Look you and Jose' are great together, Ethan and I love hanging out with you guys. I just want you to play this mart and safe." I nodded. "Don't nod … I need you to really hear me. Gloria is bad news be careful."

"Okay Mia damn!" I grumbled and stood up. "So what am I supposed to do? You want me to break up with him? I can't … Mia," I was about to explain the way I felt about Jose', I was going to put into words how connected I felt to him. "I can't."

"Oh boy." Mia sighed; she got up and embraced me. "Sweetie, I don't know why, but I feel you've got a really tough road ahead.

"You've said that before. I really couldn't form the words to leave him if I tried." The very thought of it was making my eyes swell with tears. Hadn't I suffered enough loss? I just wanted to be close to someone who cared for me.

"I want you to really consider moving in with me Alex. I think that the space is needed; most couples don't just rush into living together. If will give you to a chance to appear a little more normal." Mia was adding that bit of doubt that made me wonder what in the hell Jose and I were doing. Everyone around us felt we were crazy. I wish I didn't have to care so much what other's thought.

"God Mia, you're making my head hurt." I sighed and reviewed the possibilities in my mind. I kept thinking that if distance was put between us that Jose' would leave.

"I'm sorry I just want you to be aware of all possibilities and I want you to know what you're getting in to." My face was flushed I was tired maybe I did need to move out then we could date like normal people also the temptation of doing "more" wouldn't be in both of our minds.

"Okay, I will give it some thought." As I conceded to silence and deep evaluation of my relationship, Jose' knocked on the door and hand both Mia and I large wine glasses full of dessert. It was a chocolate mousse crème with a whipped topping on top. I noticed that Mia's dessert had a spoon but mine didn't. I was about to complain but then Jose' help up a spoon and dove into my dessert. He held the spoon a touch away from my bottom lip. This guy loved to feed me. I think he liked watching my mouth as my lips surrounded the spoon and disappeared in my mouth. Every time he did things like this he's lick his own lips, it obviously turned him on it made me wonder why he did it at all. After a moment we heard Mia clear her throat.

"Did you like the dessert Mia?" Jose' asked even though he never looked in her direction he was too busy staring at me.

"Yeah, it's great … should like leave or something?" Jose' eventually broke his stare and looked over at her.

"No, we just didn't have the opportunity to have dinner so I thought that Alexandria might enjoy some dessert. Did you enjoy that Alex?" I nodded and reached for the spoon he was holding and he held it from me a moment and the offered me another taste of dessert. As much as I loved this, it was kind of weird him feeding me in front of Mia. I glanced over at her and she was staring at with her narrowed and mouth slightly ajar. After taking another mouthing and swallowing I took the spoon away from him. Jose' then took a moment to notice the look on Mia's face.

"I guess I should leave you ladies to talk." He grabbed my waist and kissed my forehead. "I'll be in the development room." He popped my behind gently before releasing me. After he left Mia took a deep breath.

"My God that was HOT! I take everything back you need to keep that man close … like tucked in your back pocket!"

"MIA!" I exclaimed. Boy had her tune changed!

"I'm just saying for a moment I wished I was you. Ethan has never done anything like to me … nor has he looked at me that way." She pouted and I shrugged. I f she want a more affectionate man maybe she should be looking for someone new … just not Jose', he's mine.

"Josie does that stuff all the time."

"He needs to be around Ethan more!" She was whining a bit and I found it a annoying.

"Ethan adores you, he's just not as … I don't know. He has this different vibe but you can tell he's crazy about you." The statement made Mia blush.

"Crazy about me huh? Well, where's my ring?" She yelled playfully but I knew she was really bummed she wasn't engaged. It was all she talked about while we were in Aspen.

"Everything happens in due time."

"Yeah right Alex, you'll be married before me!" The look on her face was downright sad.

"Mia, I'm sure that's not true, Ethan is just waiting for the perfect moment." I sat beside her and rubbed her back. It was crazy that I was trying to cheer her up when I'd called her to here to comfort me.

"Oh now you're sounding like Ana and Kate! I'm getting older and Ethan and I have been together for years." Now she was whining and on the verge of tears. I thought she was overreacting; Ethan was just the type to be extremely careful when making life decisions.

"Mia, you're only twenty four you've still got plenty of time for the American dream."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay here's another chappie! It's a little longer than the last one. I hope you enjoyed we are about to move up in time pretty soon and switch POVs again. Let me know what you think please, read, write, and review … no flames._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Studio

I watched as Jose' got ready for work he buzzed around me back from his home studio, to the kitchen, the living room. I sat on the couch with my legs crossed sipping on my coffee. I dressed in a black knit dress and pulled my hair in a nice little bun. I wanted to look mature someone that he'd be happy to introduce to his coworkers. He was really excited about me coming to see where he worked. I couldn't help notice that he was a tad nervous. He finally looked as if he was finished getting his stuff together. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers.

"You seem nervous," I murmured.

"It's because I am. It's been two weeks since Glo's tantrum and now I'm bringing you into her space again. She apologized and she seemed to really mean it, but part of me thought that you shouldn't come, but I really want you to see what I'm passionate about, besides you that is." Jose' kissed my cheek.

"I don't see the harm and taking a friend to see your work. I am really excited to see some of your other pictures. I also get to see the new studio too right?" Jose' nodded and I smirked at him. "And if she really meant it then she won't mind me in her space." She should really care anyway. What was it to her if Jose' and I are involved he's made it known that he's not interested in her. "It'll be fine Jose' I'll stay out of sight and out of mind for the most part of the day.

"What if I don't want you out of sight?" Jose' teased as her pulled me into his arms.

"Jose' aren't we supposed to be leaving. I mean I could flirt with you all day but I'm pretty sure we'd never leave your apartment." I giggled and he held me tighter.

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a bad thing." Jose' and stood up with me in his arms.

"How can you work if you're in the apartment with me?" He put me down and grabbed his work bag. He gave me his award winning smile.

"I don't really plan to work much today. It's more about show and tell. Come on beautiful let's go."

We pulled up to Jose's studio. It was two stories, I wasn't expecting that. It was stand alone and the parking lot was almost full, and on a weekday no less. I looked to Josie I wanted to tell how much of a rarity his success was but I'm sure he'd been told before. He pulled around to the Buick to the side of the building. "I can't go through the front, not if I want to get to my office today." He turned to me and put his sunglasses on. "Come on here Chica!"

We walked up to the door on the side of the building and entered a code. The door opened and we walked through the hall that looked like if had black marble floors. The walls were cream colored and all of his pictures were in black frames. They were all of the pictures of different places all of the photos carried an air of tranquility. I stopped and looked at one of the pictures and the sky in the picture looked like a deep dark purple.

"I took this picture just before a storm. I loved the color of the sky so I snapped a few shots. I was actually there to catch a few shot of the lightening. Those pictures sold very well, but these I kept for myself there's not for sale. Everything down this hall is not for sale actually." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall and to the office to the left. To my surprise Jose's office was very dark, I was expecting it to be bright with a lot of pictures but I only saw like three pictures and one of them was a picture of Ana. I frowned at the picture that wasn't weird at all. Josie sat at his desk and logged into his computer and frowned at something in his email. He picked up his phone and decided to make a call and by his tone it didn't seem like a happy one. I walked around to his desk and rubbed his shoulders trying to relieve his stress. It wasn't until then I realize that my face was all over his desk, on his desktop and two pictures in bright golden frames.

"I didn't agree to that. I wanted …. NO, I don't want … not for that price. Do you know how long it took me to get those shots? I gave them the price no negotiating, I have two more buyers ready and waiting. I call them myself. Bye." After he hung up he kissed grabbed my hand and kissed my fingertips. "One more call and I'm going to show you around." I went to sit back down and came face to face to the person that I was hoping to avoid. She stopped in her tracks and her cold blue eyes looked as if they were viewing something vile.

"Miss Fuentes," Gloria attempted to greet me and I gave her a small polite smile.

"Hi Gloria." I sat down and wished I could become invisible. Gloria sat some documents on Jose's desk and she turned back to me.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Gloria asked me and I almost turned around to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else. "Alex?" I looked to Jose' he was so wrapped up in his phone call that he hadn't even heard Gloria's request to me.

"Surree," I hopped up and strolled out into the hall with Gloria. I had a stomach full of nerves and bad feelings. Gloria started talking immediately and looked at me with a look of remorse.

"Look Alexandria, I wanted to apologize. I know, that I came off like a major bitch, but I've talked to Jose' and he made everything clear."

"Okay," I said for lack of anything better to say.

"Yeah, he said that you two were just friends and that he saw you like a kid sister. I am really sorry I miss read the situation. I apologized to him and I wanted to extend the same kindness to you. It wasn't right for me to assume anything." She tapped my shoulder and gave a sweet smile. "Who knows maybe one day we can grab lunch and get to know each other better. Maybe next Tuesday?" She said as she checked her phone.

"I don't know about that?" There was something about this woman that I didn't trust.

"Well at the very least let me show you around the studio. Jose' takes forever in the phone he'll tell you that he's only going to be a moment and then he'll spend his whole day in his office. Trust me." That was just the thing, I really didn't trust this woman, but I felt in the way just sitting in his office and staring at him. I nodded and followed her into the main floor of the studio. The just like the hallway was done in cream and black. All photos were framed in black. The atmosphere was really comfortable and warm, unlike the museum feel that most studios had. It was elegant and sexy and so Jose'. I walked around and Gloria followed behind me.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

"It's great, better than I expected." Gloria looked around at the place as almost as if it was hers.

"Yeah Jose' and I have brought this place to life. We make at least three sells every day, most studios aren't that lucky and at the cost that Jose' sells them all we only need to sell one a day to make a profit. Jose' is a really good businessman. He's such a rare breed so creativity yet filled with book smarts and intelligence. He's every _woman's_ dream." She sighed all dramatically and I'm sure I rolled my eyes. I walked away from the woman and looked at a few more pictures. I loved the landscapes, I was looking at one and the water was so blue and the sun was shining over it and made a shimmering gleam made it look like glitter.

"We were in Jamaica when he took those pictures. We had such an amazing time. There's so much to do and see. Maybe the next we go we'll take you with us." She said sweetly. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and general annoyance. What was Gloria trying to prove?

"There you are! I told you I wanted to show you everything." He looked at both of us as if we had stolen something from us.

"Oh it's no big deal Jose', I knew you'd be on the phone for a while and I'm sure she'd rather be out here than watching you conduct business." He gave me that smile and stepped me right into my bubble.

"Would rather out here or with me?" I gave him my own version of his seductive little smirk. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "Let me show upstairs." He brushed his lips against my knuckles before pulled me toward the stairs. Gloria went to follow behind us and Jose' stopped her.

"Glo, can you check into Vivian Miller's purchase, she's trying to negotiate. I spoke with her husband but I know you have her direct line, let her know that there's only the flat rate, it cannot be haggled. _I'm_ going to show Miss Fuentes some of my special projects." I noticed the look of annoyance in Gloria's eyes but she acted as if it didn't bother her. She smiled and went off back to her office I assumed. Jose' ushered me up the stairs. The area was pretty much abandoned only a few viewer in the corner. I was glad that we were practically alone I had questions for Jose' and I didn't think they'd be able to wait until home.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello all! I hope you are still reading. I have added a page dedicated to What Was Left Behind to my Website! Check it out and tell me what you think of my choices for Jose'. Also tell me if you agree with Gloria. Do you think she's really changed her ways? As always please read, review, and no flames. _


End file.
